


Searching for your heart

by karasunotsubasa



Series: fallen once, fallen twice [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, BoKuro friendship, Boss/Employee Relationship, Chair Sex, Co-workers, Cock Rings, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, From Sex to Love, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Office Sex, One Night Stands, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Slight OOC, Smut, Teasing, TsukiHina friendship, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Workplace Relationship, and that's all I guess??, mostly Hina, past OiHina relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/pseuds/karasunotsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night can change your life forever. For better or for worse, that's debatable.</p><p>a hq spin on the 'one night stand before a new job and the guy turns out to be your new boss' au<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It suits you

**Author's Note:**

> just a small reminder before we start that 'kuro' in japanese means black, so ye, that's kinda important to remember ;3

One hand on his hip, fingers clutching onto him with bruising force. The other laying flat at the dip of his back, moving down and down, teasingly slow, hot touch through the smooth yet constricting surface of his t-shirt. Hair - unruly, longish and raven - tingling his forehead and cheeks, his own fingers curled in it at the base of the other's neck, tugging - hurried, insistent, passionate. Panting breaths, shining, half-lidded eyes, lips wet with saliva, leaving a trail of kisses anywhere and everywhere they could reach.

Shouyou moaned throatily as his partner thrust his hips against him in a single moment of weakness (or was it just a calculated motion meant to ignite the burning need inside him, Shouyou would never know), the sweet, sweet pressure making Shouyou gasp and lean his head against the wall that was supporting his already shaky knees. He closed his eyes and breathed through his slick lips, biting down on them and twisting his hips against the other's in carefully measured moves. A hand, heavenly cold yet sending flecks of heat down his spine, rested on his cheek, a gentle caress in contrast with the hungry lips that claimed his the next moment, as if they tried to devour his very essence.

Shouyou slipped his hands underneath the other's shirt, nails scraping the heated flesh of bowed back, eliciting shivers of delight throughout the man's body. As his hands travelled higher up the muscular frame, the kiss deepened until Shouyou had to swallow a groan and break it.

"Get it off," he ordered breathlessly, eyes shining in the dim lights of the street coming through a big floor-to-ceiling window, and he tugged at the man's shirt impatiently.

He got a low chuckle in response, a smirk stretching the sinful lips in a way that made Shouyou's insides burn, and a black shirt dropped to the floor at his feet, almost an offering to an ancient god of passion. Shouyou liked that metaphor, he thought with eyes glazed over with primal hunger, reaching out a hand to touch the perfection that was right before his eyes.

He would have probably never picked this man out of the crowd, if he was to be honest with himself. The guy seemed ordinary at first glance, and that was all that Shouyou had to offer for most of people during his escapades. When it came to bed partners, he was weirdly picky, and black hair and height was nothing if not a bore. He had lots of it throughout the years, and he quickly found himself craving something new. Something fresh, something… thrilling.

But now, with that gem standing in front of him, he could hardly complain. The man was far from plain - he was devilishly handsome, right about the same way his ex boyfriend was, Shouyou mused, having a clear look at the other for the first time. And as he looked, he was glad that he caught this guy's eye, in the confines of his mind vowing to himself that if he'll still be glad about it in the morning, he might even leave him his number.

For future's sake.

It was hard to find a different eye candy every Friday night, after all.

Following the lines and curves of the man's abs with his fingers, tracing the shape of muscles with feather-light, teasing touches, Shouyou kept watching his face. The sharp jut of his jaw, the oh so sinuous lips, hair falling in a wild cascade down his face and covering one of his eyes from view… and what a view it was! Shouyou felt himself drowning in the dark pools whenever he looked into them. The man was a mystery, dark and enticing, whispering of secrets and pleasures beyond his imagination, tempting and luring, and Shouyou has found himself completely under his charm.

Licking his lips, and never missing the way dark eyes followed the movement of his tongue, Shouyou smirked to himself. This was going to be a good night, he could already feel it in the heat pooling low in his stomach and the way his jeans tightened.

"Hey," he said in a husky whisper, stepping closer to the other, his fingers playing with the buckle of the man's belt, from time to time grazing his taut stomach, and basking in glee every time the muscles twitched at his touch. "Can I call you Kuro?"

The dark eyes widened and for a second Shouyou thought he would be pushed away, judging by the sudden change in the other's expression, but it passed soon, and he felt fingers cradling through his hair in a soothing caress, angling his face up and up, until his neck started to hurt.

"Why?" It was short and breathy, but Shouyou liked the timbre of his voice.

"Because it suits you," he answered, leaning in and standing on his toes to reach the other's mouth. With his lips only inches away from the man's, he smiled and lightly tugged a strand of his hair. "Your hair," he said, and then swiped his finger under one dark eye, "your eyes," he continued, moving both of his hands down the other's neck and broad shoulders, arms, elbows, wrists, only to take his hands and squeeze, "all of you is just so…" he paused to take a breath, and even his smell had this unique fragrance, mysterious, sinful, dangerous, "…dark."

Kuro's eyes glistened with something Shouyou didn't manage to catch before his lips were once again busy, eager tongue prodding and swiping at his, their breaths mingling in their mouths. When they parted, Kuro bowed his head, trailing a line of soft bites down the side of Shouyou's neck, which he bared for him with a content sigh.

"I'm almost tempted to let you call me that," the whispered words felt like another spell on Shouyou's skin and he couldn't help tightening his arm around Kuro's shoulder.

"Kuro…"

Kuro sucked on his feverish skin, and it took all of Shouyou's self-control not to root against him like a madman. Larger than his hands slipped down his back and under the waistline of his jeans (he didn't even notice when Kuro popped the front button, he was so focused on the sensation of the other's tongue on his skin), fingers expertly kneading his butt in all the right ways, making Shouyou bite on the groans of pleasure.

"Kuro…" he moaned when long fingers trailed down the back of his thighs, pushing his jeans down, and it seemed like this time it was his spell that froze the other.

Dark eyes, heavy with what Shouyou knew was lust, gazed at him, and he reached a hand to Kuro's neck to bring him closer. "Kuroo…" he moaned again, extending the syllables on purpose, and with a somewhat surprised delight noting how the man's eyes half closed in pleasure.

And then they snapped open again.

"Fuck it," Kuro almost growled, which sent a spike of exhilarated arousal down Shouyou's spine, and before he knew, he was pushed hard against the wall, back how they started. "You can even call me Santa, if it means I get to have you in my lap for the night."

Shouyou honestly couldn't help it - he laughed.

"Then I must admit, Santa," he leaned in close, whispering right into Kuro's ear. "I've been a very," he moved his hips teasingly against the other's, taking extreme pleasure in the hitch of the man's breathing, "very naughty boy."

Shouyou laughed again, slightly backing off. He was planning on leaving a few kisses on the side of Kuro's neck, when his chin was turned up by a harsh hand to meet Kuro's already waiting lips. His laughter turned into a long moan, as Kuro forcefully took his mouth again, and his hands returned to groping, kneading, prodding all over Shouyou's sensitive body.

His shirt was pulled off so fast it left him disoriented, but he quickly found himself back, the enticing lips seducing him down to the bedside, to dark blue sheets and pillows that were knocked down to the floor faster than he could fully pull down his zipper. The sensation of skin brushing skin, heavenly and burning, was something Shouyou always loved, but this time it was even better.

Lips, tongues, teeth, hands and fingers, their sharp breaths, gasps, moans and groans, the sounds of skin slapping on skin, fluids squirting in and out of their bodies, mattress squeaking with every thrust, the headboard of the bed a constant smash against the wall. Stifling, wet heat, the receding spark of pain that only served to spike his pleasure, the feeling of being filled up to the brims, and the whole glory of the man above him; it all made one thing certain for Shouyou.

If this guy, if Kuro was ever up for another round, Shouyou would be wholeheartedly in it with him. One hundred percent. With as little as a single text of when and where.

Unless he found someone better.

But as he came with a harsh gasp, his body angling off the sheets, toes curling, and thighs squeezing Kuro's waist tight to keep him in for longer, he knew he'd never be able to find anyone better than this. Because Kuro was a one in a million gem. And hopefully, Shouyou would be able to taste it more than this one time.

 

* * *

 

It's been a long while since Shouyou has stayed the night with someone other than his ex boyfriend, he never wanted to attach himself like that again. But as he stretched lazily in the large, messy bed, with the sheets only half covering him and a familiar arm carelessly slung across his stomach, he found himself liking the feeling. He was sore, his arms, shoulders, thighs and calves stinging in pain as he turned to the side, but it was good pain. It burned with a reminder of how much he strained himself during the night, of how much Kuro was able to push him into the unknown.

Shouyou smiled lightly to himself, his gaze falling on Kuro's sleeping face. He didn't have a chance to look at him properly yesterday, but now, in broad daylight, Shouyou could see Kuro was older than him. Not much, maybe 3-5 years, but the lines of his face were more prominent and somehow serious, than Shouyou's own. It didn't matter at all to him though, or maybe quite the contrary. Older man tended to be more experienced, and the more experienced a man was, the better the sex. And Kuro seemed to fall perfectly into that category, Shouyou thought with a self-satisfied smirk.

Yesterday was mind-blowing, he thought to himself, unable to find a better word for it. It was intense, hot, thrilling. Almost like it was back in Nagano with Tooru…

Shouyou grimaced, good mood oozing out of him like air from a pierced balloon. He rolled onto his back and swiped his hands over his face, breathing in a deep sigh. Why did he always have to think about that guy? He was happy now, this was fine. He had a new job, new place to stay, and every few weeks a new man in his bed. He could start over. He was ready to start over.

Then why was he so bent on comparing everyone to _him_?

Suddenly angry at himself, Shouyou threw the covers off of himself and got up to trot to the bathroom and splash some cold - very cold - water at his face, but one look at the clock innocently sitting on the nightstand and ticking seconds away froze him in place. All thoughts of the past, and even present disappeared from his head almost instantly, replaced by one strong feeling.

_I'm going to be late._

Shouyou cursed under his breath, quiet enough not to wake Kuro, and looked through the floor covered with their clothes and pillows to find all of his belongings. Or at least those that would make him presentable. He tucked on his shirt, quickly slipped into his boxers and then jeans, and zipping them looked back at Kuro who was still sleeping soundly.

Shaking his head with a somewhat exasperated smile, Shouyou picked a pen from the nearby desk and came back to bed. Carefully, he took one of Kuro's wrists and on his forearm in big letters wrote down his number. As an afterthought, he added a small S below.

He let go of Kuro's hand when the man stirred in his sleep, dark, cloudy eyes blinking open. Smiling a bit, Shouyou leaned down and placed a chaste, slow kiss to Kuro's lips, but before the other could grab him and deepen it, he has backed out of his grasp, and before Kuro could stop him, he was out the door and gone.

Now he was definitely going to be late, damn it.

 

* * *

 

"And over there, through that door, is the printer and the xerox point, if you need a copy of anything," his guide pointed to the remote corner of the room where a small door was almost invisible if you didn't know it was there.

Shouyou nodded, looking around carefully. There was no one inside apart from him and his guide, so he was free to be curious. The structure of the office was similar to that of the Nagano branch, and he doubted he'd have trouble finding his way, but just to be sure. There were eight cubicles of the members of the department, all with their own private space behind a wooden protector wall. And then there was the boss' office further inside closed behind a glass door.

With one ear, Shouyou listened to his new colleague go over the rules. "No smoking inside the office, lunch break from 11 to 13, work on schedule equals pay on schedule. Do you have any questions?"

"Kenma… -san, was it?" Shouyou asked with a smile, discretely checking the other's name tag to make sure he wasn't mistaken. "Just one question really," he grinned brighter, his confidence shining through. He was ready for this job. A promotion like this at his age was a big deal and he knew it. And he was more than ready to make this work. "When do I start?"

"Right away," Kenma nodded, but Shouyou could see the small upturn of his lips, and he patted himself on his back mentally. One ally won over. "I want you to look through this sales report from the last quarter and come to me by the end of the day with ideas on how to improve our rates."

A rather heavy looking file was handed to him, and Shouyou almost groaned. This would be a pain in the ass… But he smiled brightly at Kenma and nodded in farewell, turning on his heel towards the cubicle Kenma previously pointed out as his. Before he got there though, he opened up the folder, quickly scanning the front page. Somewhere at the back of his mind he registered the door to the office being opened behind him, but he ignored it in favour of the documents in his hands.

And then he frowned.

"Kenma-san," he turned to the other man, closing the file. "This is the wrong file."

Shouyou froze, his gaze, as if led by some weird force, instead of landing on Kenma was drawn to the man that was standing next to him - tall, handsome and… Dark eyes widened when their gazes met for a second, but only that, for a moment later a full smirk blossomed on the man's lips. On the lips that only a few hours ago left a trail of wet kisses down the length of Shouyou's spine. He shivered at the memory and the force with which Kuro's dark eyes bore into his, and escaped by looking back at Kenma.

He handed his colleague the folder, which the other opened and snorted after a while.

"It must have been Lev again," he grumbled under his nose, sighing. "I'll get you the right one, so wait here for a bit."

Shouyou wasn't entirely sure that he wanted to be left alone in the room with _the man he just slept with this very night_ , but the hard gaze he could feel on the side of his face was enough to make him smile and nod in agreement.

"Sure," he said, though truth be told he'd much rather go with Kenma. Really.

The other was about to leave when he seemed to have remembered something. "Oh, by the way," he interjected, hand pointing to Kuro. "This man is our - and now yours too - boss, the head of the sales department, Kuroo Tetsurou." And then he pointed to Shouyou, looking at the other man, and reluctantly Shouyou did too. Dark eyes watched him with keen interest, and a bit of amusement for the situation, a dose of which Shouyou might have felt himself. "And this is the newest transfer, Hinata Shouyou of the Nagano branch."

Shouyou bowed slightly, his eyes never leaving Kuro's, and they both smirked almost at the same time. Shouyou wanted to laugh so bad in that moment that he had to bite his cheek to calm down. The situation was completely ridiculous and he might have been a bit hysterical too, he had to admit.

"Now that you know each other, I'm off to get these documents," Kenma announced, backing out of the room. "You wait for me here."

Shouyou only nodded and watched the man leave, part of him dreading what was to come, part of him singing in excitement. As soon as Kenma was out of sight, Shouyou turned to Kuro - or Kuroo it was he supposed - who never, not even for a second, took his eyes off of him. He wanted to succeed at this job, he really did. But even before he knew it, he has already fucked up. Or was fucked for that matter. All night long.

Shouyou swallowed a groan that wanted to escape his lips.

Shrugging off the nerves that caught his stomach in an iron hold of nerves, he smiled instead. And once he smiled, he couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled inside of him for a good while now, so he let it go, chuckling to himself.

"So your name really is Kuroo," he said once he calmed down a bit, shaking his head in disbelief. How did he even get himself in this situation? Oh, that's right, he needed a good fuck to forget about his failure of a love life, joy. He grimaced internally, looking up at Kuroo. "That's why you were so shocked when I called you that, right? You thought I knew your name."

"I always told my dad this name was ridiculous," the man shook his head in silent exasperation, but a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth said otherwise.

"I like it though," Shouyou smiled. "It really suits you."

"In that case maybe it is good for something, after all," dark eyes glistened and this time Shouyou wasn't able to decipher the emotion that hid in their depths. It flashed too fast, too deep for him to grasp it, but he noticed the widening smirk on Kuroo's lips. "Then that S on my arm stands for Shouyou, doesn't it," he stated, to which Shouyou could only nod with a smile.

"It's probably completely inappropriate of me to say it, since you're my boss now and all," he began. "But if you ever feel like…" he paused, looking for the right words but there were none, so he went with what he knew, "…entertaining the idea of companionship…" Holy shit, what was he even saying? Shouyou get it together, he scolded himself. "…I might be up for the task."

Now that was awkward, Shouyou felt like laughing again. Why was he so nervous? Okay, it was the first time he ever met the guy he picked up at a club and slept with outside of a small hotel room, but it wasn't anything special. Furthermore, Kuroo was his boss for fuck's sake. He shouldn't even be thinking about this, so why couldn't he stop his mind from getting all tingly with excitement?

With slightly widened eyes, Shouyou watched as Kuroo took a step towards him and leaned down into his personal space. His face was only centimetres away, when Shouyou put a hand on his chest, stopping him. He was tempted to feel his lips again, to taste him, to see how different it'd be from the wild passion of the night, but he resisted. He'd have to, if he wanted to keep the job.

"Outside of work," he clarified, eyes locked with dark orbs of swirling unpredictability. "Kuroo-san," he added as an afterthought, even though he knew he was playing with fire, judging by the way Kuroo's eyes narrowed in undeniable pleasure.

He was fairly sure that if Kuroo were to press him, he'd come apart under his expert hands like a puppet for its puppeteer. This man was dangerous, and that feeling from the night before was now even more foreboding than ever. He wasn't the gangster type of dangerous, no. He was the type who could twirl you around his finger and play you any way he wanted to, with you being none the wiser. And that, Shouyou believed, was more of a threat than a gun to his head, because he knew that if only Kuroo asked, he'd do anything. Willingly.

Shouyou breathed a shallow breath of relief as Kuroo backed away, but during this moment of weakness, the man leaned back in and placed a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth, startling Shouyou into breathless silence. His heart was pounding, be it from surprise or the actual sweetness of the gesture, and Shouyou half-glared at his boss. 

"I'll be looking forward to hearing you say that every day," the man said, and to Shouyou's ears it sounded more like a promise. A promise he wasn't sure he'd like to see fulfilled.

"Welcome to Tokyo branch, Shouyou."

And he most definitely didn't like the way Kuroo almost purred his name out, no matter how hot it sounded.

Still glaring, Shouyou watched as Kuroo headed towards his office, his gaze unwillingly sliding off the man's broad shoulders, down his clothed back that he knew was covered in scratches he himself had left there, and down to his firm ass, strong thighs and… Shouyou groaned.

Damn his luck, he was fucked.

And he hated the part of his mind that whispered with glee: hopefully literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this thing will most probably have a continuation, and at least one side fic with oihina, so stay tuned~


	2. A very kind person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Kuroo really is that - a very kind person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO INCREDIBLY SORRY I KNOW I CAN'T WRITE SMUT PLEASE FORGIVE MY INCOMPETENCE *SOBS*

Shouyou wasn't really surprised when it was only two days after he started working at Tokyo's Monthly Volleyball sales department that he was literally assaulted on one of the corridors and hauled into the nearby men's restroom, the doors clicking shut after him and his captor. It was somehow amusing that Kuroo has stayed away from him for that long, since Shouyou could feel his heavy gaze following his every move in the small cubicle right outside of his office every second of the day.

He might have, of course, teased him from time to time, seemingly absentmindedly twirling his pen over the skin of his bare neck or playing with a lollipop for absolutely work-related reasons - sugar does increase the brain capacity functions, after all - and if his tongue swiped over it in a more suggestive manner… Well, everyone was busy working so no one would notice, right?

"So what are we doing here, Kuroo-san?" he asked, lips stretching in a small smirk, as he watched the man advance on him in the small space of the bathroom.

"Working," came a well-balanced reply, but the way dark eyes glistened with mischief made Shouyou chuckle.

"More like taking a break, you mean?"

He was backed against the marble wall of the in-built sinks, which now brushed lightly over the back of his thighs, Kuroo's hands resting on the cold surface on both his sides and blocking Shouyou's way out. He sincerely thought Kuroo was moving in for the kiss, and he even braced himself for it - with all the intention of stopping it - when the other only touched their foreheads together, looking straight into Shouyou's now widened in surprise eyes.

What was he playing at? Shouyou couldn't understand. After all the teasing and the looks they shared across the halls, the barest of touches sending electrifying sparks of excitement down his body - and he was fairly sure Kuroo's too, the man perfectly glowed with hunger from time to time - Shouyou could not respond to the gentle, affectionate way Kuroo's hair brushed his forehead and cheeks.

"How about you eat lunch with me?" Kuroo proposed, his face losing all its teasing mischief, smile going weirdly sweet. "Or dinner?"

Shouyou didn't know what he was expecting exactly, but he knew it wasn't this. He closed his eyes briefly, disappointment and regret clinging to his suddenly too hot eyes. He backed away slightly from Kuroo, and gently pushed him away, all the while averting his eyes.

He knew it'd happen sooner or later, but with all his heart he had hoped it'd be the latter. He wasn't ready for dating yet, not emotionally, not mentally, not… at all. Tooru left him completely devastated and biased against the whole relationships thing, and while Shouyou was aware that it was only his impression that Kuroo and Tooru were two peas in a pot, he couldn't shake off the feelings he still had for his ex and he sure wouldn't be able to shake off the ones that would undeniably come if he were to start dating Kuroo.

"I don't do dates," he said, looking away. "Sorry."

There was a brief silence between them, and Shouyou didn't really want to look back at his boss. He expected to see disappointment, maybe disgust, maybe incomprehension. But when his curiosity finally got the better of him and he glanced at the man's face, there was light amusement there with a hint of something he could only call interest.

"Oh, so you're one of those," Kuroo cocked his head to the side and the way he said it, as if he was a curious case to examine in a mad scientist's study, made Shouyou laugh.

"Yeah," he agreed. "You know what they say - fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice…" he finished shrugging, a small melancholic smile making its way onto his face.

"Wait, what?" Kuroo frowned at him in confusion, and Shouyou realized the metaphor must have been too personal for him to grasp.

"I meant that I got my heart broken," he explained, still smiling lightly. It soon disappeared though, when his thoughts involuntarily turned to Tooru. The pain has dimmed in the past few weeks, but they've been together for years and that cursed part of his heart, the small, naïve one, was still loving him in a way that Shouyou could never again do with the rest of him. With serious eyes Shouyou looked up at his boss and said, "I'm not falling in love ever again."

"Hmm," Kuroo hummed, slowly backing away from him, something in the dark eyes changing, but Shouyou couldn't grasp it. The bathroom lights shone too bright and swallowed whole the darkness swirling in them. "So what was I to you?" A pang of hurt at the flat tone of Kuroo's voice raced through Shouyou's body, rapidly filling it with guilt. "Just a onetime thing?"

And suddenly he felt sick. Kuroo thought he was only using him to forget… He wasn't, Shouyou could swear his heart to it. It might have been true that for a long while he tried to forget about Tooru in this way, sleeping with everyone that held his interest for more than a chit-chat. But Kuroo was different. He was, Shouyou swore biting at his lip.

They met in a bar that Shouyou came to from sheer force of habit, since the day before that he promised himself this fling was over. It was the day before his first day at new work, something he has been looking forward to for the past month. And it was okay, he thought, he didn't need nameless partners anymore. From now on, he would find himself men that could be more than that. More, but never too much. Never boyfriends, just friends. With benefits. That would work for Shouyou perfectly.  

And currently Kuroo was the first one on his list.

Dark eyes looked into his with seriousness that suddenly made Shouyou want to run away, but before he could, he noticed in their depths something darker than any emotion he has ever seen in them, something that kept him frozen in place. Something that made him smile lightly at first, and then smirk as he took a step forward. Disappointment.

Disappointment not in who he was or how he coped with his broken heart, no. It was another kind, one that made Shouyou want to laugh out loud, but he confined it only to a sharp stretch of his lips. Kuroo was disappointed about the prospect of never getting to sleep with him again, and in the confines of his mind, Shouyou thanked all the gods for throwing this man into his life.

"No, oh no," he said stepping up to the other and putting his hand on Kuroo's chest. "You are a however-many-times-you-want-it thing."

Kuroo laughed freely, his face relaxing back into one of content and mischief. Shouyou chuckled too, because - god, he sounded so desperate. But there was something about Kuroo, something he still wasn't able to identify that commanded him to hold onto him for as long as he could.

"So you're just going to keep using me then?" his boss cocked his head to the side, a roguish smile playing on his lips, and Shouyou answered with a smirk of his own.

"As long as you'll let me," he replied.

Kuroo leaned down, arms sneaking around Shouyou's waist to hold him still, and placed - not a passionate kiss Shouyou expected, but - a quick kiss to the tip of his nose, which made Shouyou blink and squint at it - and his boss - accusingly. It seemed as if Kuroo's tactic for taking him off guard turned from getting him breathless with need to melting his heart with the sweetest gestures and Shouyou was fairly sure he didn't like it.

Because it worked.

He cursed his stupid, soft heart.

"I might be able to work with that," Kuroo said, letting him go, and this time when Shouyou glanced up at him, that smirk which always made him edgy in anticipation was firmly placed on his sinuous lips. "For now."

Shouyou didn't like the sound of that, but he couldn't help the shiver of excitement. And he hated himself for it even more.

 

* * *

 

The door to Kuroo's apartment only managed to click shut when Shouyou was already over him. Tugging him down by the tie, he sealed their lips together, fingers franticly working off the buttons of Kuroo's shirt. He stopped when Kuroo chuckled throatily into his mouth.

"At least let me take my coat off, okay?" the man asked once they parted and Shouyou pouted for a brief moment, earning a kiss to the corner of his mouth, as Kuroo stepped up to the hanger.

"Where's the bedroom?" Shouyou asked, looking around carefully at the entrance hall.

There were four sets of doors, two on the right, two on the left. One must have surely been the bedroom, but Shouyou guessed he can explore the rest later. Now there was only one thing on his mind.

"Second on the right," Kuroo answered, slipping off his coat.

Shouyou spared him a glance and pulled off his shoes, stepping further into the apartment. He headed straight for the second door on the right and pushed it open, stopping in the entrance to get a clear view of the room.

It was small, only a bed, a wardrobe, and a small nightstand next to the door fitting in there, but taking into consideration the size of the bed, Shouyou wasn't surprised. That humongous thing was at least king size, if not bigger. Guess someone likes his space, Shouyou thought, smirking outwardly at Kuroo's tastes.

"I like your bed," he said when Kuroo's arms sneaked around his waist from behind and lips teased the skin of his neck, right below his ear.

Kuroo chuckled, which set a pleasant shiver down Shouyou's spine. "Yes, I thought you might."

He grinned to himself at that and broke out of Kuroo's arms, turning to face him but still going backwards to the bed. Without breaking eye contact, he took off his shirt, throwing it carelessly to the floor. Slowly, he slid his hands down his chest, fingers catching on his nipples, pausing to play with them for a second before he moved even further down, down his stomach to his hips and the waist line of his pants.

Shouyou bit his lip, the dark eyes carefully following his every move, every breath. He moved his hand to the front of his pants, palming the growing bulge through the material, closing his eyes and opening his mouth to sigh. He then opened his eyes, immediately locking with Kuroo's lustful gaze, and moved his hands to pop the button of his pants and unzip them, the sound loud and arousing in the tense air of the room. 

It took Kuroo only two seconds to be right beside him, one of his hands grabbing at Shouyou's hair and pulling his head up for a hungry kiss while the other slipped between their bodies and into Shouyou's pants and boxers to grab at him almost painfully, eliciting a gasp from between his lips.

"You are so responsive," Kuroo's voice was laced with appreciation and Shouyou laughed quietly.

"Years of practice," he replied with his mouth against Kuroo's, initiating yet another kiss.

Kuroo's hand stroked him lightly, the other one moving around to push down his pants. Once the material passed his hips, it slid down his legs, a whisper of wind against his skin, and pooled on the floor around his ankles. Shouyou stepped out of it, and back, further back, Kuroo following in suit as if stuck with him forever, until his knees hit the edge of the bed.

He leaned in, lips locking on the thin skin of Kuroo's throat, and he sucked on it hard enough to leave a mark. His arms circled around Kuroo's shoulders and Shouyou climbed to his toes to reach the man's ear. He licked the shell, relishing in the hitch of Kuroo's breath, the teeth scraping it as he moved down to the sensitive spot behind the other's ear.

"You're terribly overdressed, you know," he said, as he placed an open-mouthed kiss to the side of Kuroo's neck.

The hand on his cock stopped and Shouyou almost moaned in protest. "Then I guess I should remedy that," came an amused reply and this time Shouyou squeaked in surprise when Kuroo pushed him away.

He landed safely on the bed, watching as the other took off his shirt, the perfection of his muscles making Shouyou's mind dry and cock throb with impatience. He sat up straight, eyes burning as he glanced up at Kuroo, and he reached his hands out to him.

"Come here," he said.

When Kuroo was close enough to touch, Shouyou grasped him by the belt and brought him even closer, touching his nose to the other's stomach and still looking up. Without breaking eye contact he kissed the flesh before his lips, his breath warming the skin while his hands groped the hard ass cheeks. One of Kuroo's hand combed into Shouyou's hair, nails gently scraping his scull in a sensual caress.

Finally his kisses reached the waistband of Kuroo's pants and Shouyou slowly retracted his hands from Kuroo's ass to the front, unbuckling his belt and then unzipping the pants and letting them fall. With the other only in his boxers before, Shouyou smirked.

But before he could do anything else, he was pushed back and straddled, their crotches rubbing together as Kuroo moved his hips against him. It lasted only for a moment, only for a moment long enough for Kuroo to suck a mark onto Shouyou's collarbone, and then - again surprisingly fast and forcefully, which somehow thrilled him - he was turned over onto his stomach, Kuroo's weight pinning him down.

"My, aren't you eager," he laughed a bit as Kuroo's cock rubbed against his clothed ass.

"Aren't you, too?" came a whisper right above his ear, sending a spark of white heat to Shouyou's lower abdomen.

Shouyou's only answer was to raise his hips and grind against Kuroo, the tight pressure making his asshole twitch in anticipation. Kuroo's hands were soon sliding over his thighs and ass, fingers teasingly sneaking underneath the hems of Shouyou's boxers, enough to touch but not enough to _feel_.

The mattress behind him suddenly went up when Kuroo moved and the hands disappeared, only to reappear a few seconds later to pull down his boxers to his knees. Shouyou blushed slightly. No matter how many times he did this, this position was just… with his ass high in the air, completely visible and open… it was so embarrassing…

He hid his face in the sheets, but had to uncover it again to gasp for breath when a cold, lube-covered finger entered his hole without a warning. It went in to the first knuckle and then out, in and out, repeating the same motions without giving Shouyou time to relax on his own. He breathed hard trying to relax. But then, Kuroo's lips joined in, sucking on the underside of his balls, his other hand stroking the length of his cock, and Shouyou felt the tension leave his body as if it was never there in the first place.

Sensing that Shouyou was easing into it, Kuroo added another finger, his shallow thrusts coming quicker, prodding, scissoring against the inside walls, searching. And then he found what he wanted, Shouyou's prostate, his strokes evening out and brushing over the spot with almost every thrust, making Shouyou spread his legs wider and moan into the mattress, as he moved his hips back onto Kuroo's hand.

With the third finger Shouyou was already pushing back hard, his mind clouded with need, the slight roughness sending sparks of momentary pain that turned into pleasure before he could register the uncomfortable sensation. He whined in protest when Kuroo's fingers disappeared, but the sound of ripped paper made his cock twitch. It was coming…

Kuroo entered him slowly, just like that first night, slowly and carefully, stopping from time to time to help them both catch their breaths. The pain was something Shouyou got used to, so he didn't mind a quicker entrance, but it was still a change he appreciated. And then Kuroo was wholly inside, and he bowed over Shouyou's back to kiss his ear in a startlingly sweet gesture.

"Tell me when you're ready," Kuroo said, and against himself, Shouyou was touched.

"I'm always ready," he answered slightly hoarse, clenching his ass a bit to prove a point despite the echoes of pain still coursing through his body, and by the gasp over his ear he knew he succeeded.

Slowly, as if he was still considering Shouyou's position, Kuroo started moving, shallow thrusts in the tight space of his muscles. Shouyou closed his eyes briefly, breathing in deeply and trying to adjust. The hand stroking his lower back was weirdly helpful and soon he began meeting Kuroo halfway. Encouraged, the other quickened the pace coming in deeper and faster, until Shouyou had to bite his lips, but even that didn't help the moans that spilled from his throat.

His arms soon gave out under the force of Kuroo's thrusts and he had to prop himself on his elbows in order not to fall on his face, but frankly, he was too busy concentrating on the feeling of Kuroo's cock slamming deep inside him and brushing that sweet spot over his prostate to care about anything else.

"Kuroo…" he moaned.

"What happened to '-san'?"

Shouyou laughed breathlessly, but his laughter quickly turned into a groan of pleasure when Kuroo moved his hips again.

"We're not at work," he answered, eyes shining vibrantly as he looked up at the man over his shoulder, a hint of a smirk hiding in the corner of his mouth. "You'll have to earn my respect if you want me to use honorifics."

"Oh," the feral smirk was back on the other's face and Shouyou was suddenly aware of how hard it made him. He never thought a single smile could be so damn sexy. And that was coming from the guy who was fucking Oikawa Tooru for years. "So you mean I didn't yet?"

A hand slowly gliding down his taut stomach hovered teasingly right above his cock, fingers tracing small circles on the sensitive skin of his lower abdomen. Shouyou clenched his teeth to suppress the moan that threatened to spill from his lips, and then he laughed again. God, he loved this feeling…

He leaned back on his knees, his back touching Kuroo's chest, constricting the movement of the other's hips to small, but deep thrusts that send him gasping with every push. Shouyou reached a hand back and placed it on Kuroo's neck, fingers curling in the damp hair at its base. He then turned his head and pulling slightly at the curls, brought Kuroo's lips to his own, his body bending back to accommodate them, and gasping into the kiss when Kuroo's cock filled him to the brims.

One of Kuroo's hands sneaks down from his hip and stroked him leisurely in time with his thrusts, and the feeling of the thumb rubbing against his slit every few seconds made Shouyou moan and break away. He leaned his head on Kuroo's shoulder for support and hummed, closing his eyes to let the pleasure spread through his other senses.

"I think you need some more practice," he said, smirking.

When he opened his eyes a second later, he noticed the dark orbs boring into his with lust so vivid it paralyzed him. As if in slow motion, Shouyou watched Kuroo's lips stretch, tempting, enticing, tantalizing, promising the pleasures beyond imagination and in that brief moment of being frozen in time Shouyou wanted it to last forever.

And suddenly everything began to move again, Kuroo's cock slamming into him with a force that wiped Shouyou's mind clean of everything apart from the man behind him, and before he could react, he was forcefully pinned face-first to the mattress, only his knees holding him up, the only thing leaving his mouth was loud moans and shallow gasps which faded under the noise of skin slapping on skin.

With his cheek snuggled to the tangled sheets and Kuroo's cock burrowing deep inside him with each powerful push, the head of his own teasingly rubbing against the mattress with the force of their moving hips, Shouyou thought that this was happiness. Kuroo's cock in his ass, his hand stroking him faster and faster, more desperate with each movement. This was what he wanted. Not love, but this.

He came with a sharp cry of Kuroo's name, and almost blacked out, his vision shifting and sparks of white and black dancing before his eyes as he spilled onto the sheets. He rode off his orgasm with Kuroo relentlessly pounding into his now soft and sensitive insides, making him moan deep in his raw throat with every thrust.

And then Kuroo stilled, so deep inside him that Shouyou could feel his balls touching the skin below his asshole, the warm sensation of spilled come making Shouyou moan appreciatively. His knees trembled from strain of the position they've been in, but he waited for Kuroo to pull out of him, and only then he allowed himself to collapse, not even caring about the mess he made underneath him. Kuroo rolled off to the side and they just lay there for a while, panting and coming to themselves as the minutes ticked by.

Shouyou felt good, so good he dreamed of nothing else other than closing his eyes in bliss and falling asleep. But he couldn't. His relaxed shoulders suddenly got tense and with a soft sigh, he sat up on the bed, reaching for tissues that stood on the night table. He cleaned himself up, and stepped off the warm mattress, stretching. His muscles were pleasantly sore, not in a way they will be in the morning, but the slight ache was already there, seeping into his muscles like alcohol into veins - slowly but intoxicatingly.

"Where are you going?" Kuroo asked from the bed, when Shouyou took a step toward the pile of his clothes on the floor.

"Home," he answered without turning around, and he bent down to pick up his boxers. "We have work tomorrow too, so I need some sleep."

"Then why don't you stay here?" Kuroo asked, shifting closer to the edge of the bed. "If you haven't noticed, I have a bed too," he smirked, and Shouyou couldn't help but smirk back.

"Hmm, yes, I might have noticed," he stepped up to the bed, eyes locked with Kuroo's.

He leaned in, kissing the man's eager lips. The strong arms came around him, pulling him down to the mattress, and Shouyou even allowed himself to prop a knee on it, but when Kuroo's hands shifted to his thighs, running up to his ass, he broke the kiss with a steady hand on the other's chest.

"Not today," he said, and with a hint of surprise he noticed his own disappointment.

He frowned, but quickly forgot about it when Kuroo's leeched to the side of his neck, pecking and leaving small bites down the length of it. It was already a reflex and Shouyou bared his neck even more before he could think about what he was doing, what _Kuroo_ was doing. The man sucked on the sensitive skin in the juncture of his neck, and Shouyou held his breath, fingers curling in the sheets where he was supporting himself with one hand. And then he stopped, and - god damn it - Shouyou could _feel_ him smirking against his throat.

"Then next time," Kuroo's hot breath over the place he just wet with his tongue made Shouyou shiver. "Or we're doing it in the office, your choice."

Slightly out of breath, Shouyou laughed. "Fine," he yielded. "Next time then."

With a satisfied hum, Kuroo released him, kissing him once more with passion that made Shouyou waver in his decision to go.

"You sure you don't want to stay, Shouyou?"

There it was again, that purr over his name. Shouyou didn't know how the other did that, but he was fairly certain it should be illegal. He glared at his boss half-heartedly and moved off the bed for good, with no intention of coming back no matter what Kuroo did.

"You're a jerk, Kuroo," he shook his head, pulling on his boxers.

"Me?" Kuroo grinned from where he lay stretched out on the bed in all his glory, fully aware of the way Shouyou's eyes glistened as they slid off of him. "I'm actually a very kind person. And a good fuck, they say."

Shouyou laughed, slightly surprised and conflicted over his feelings. This guy was insane, totally and unpredictably - and strangely sexily - insane. One second he made Shouyou breathless with arousal, the next he made him glare holes into him, and the next one Shouyou was laughing his heart out. What even was he?

A kind person, apparently.

And a good fuck.

Shouyou smirked. "Yes," he agreed. "That you are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready for bokuhina action in next chapter, god am I excited for that or what


	3. You're going to miss me when I'm gone (part1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young man's libido is a thing to fear - it makes you realize things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be careful children, angst is on the way ;3

"Hold the lift!"

Shouyou put his hand over the sensor on the side of the metal door, holding it off until slightly out of breath Kuroo slipped past him. His tie was crooked and hair in an even bigger mess than usual, making Shouyou grin to himself.

"It's so unusual to see you coming in late," he remarked, letting go of the door and stepping into his place in the back of the lift. "Slept well?"

An image of Kuroo snuggled in the sheets and drooling over his pillow while his hair stuck in every possible direction suddenly appeared in his mind and Shouyou had to bite his cheek to hold in a giggle. A small smile broke through nonetheless and he glanced to the side with a slightly uplifted corner of his mouth to see Kuroo smirking right back at him.

"Not bad," Kuroo answered, readjusting his tie in a side mirror. "Would have slept better with you there, though."

The man grinned roguishly, their eyes meeting in the mirror, and Shouyou had to turn his head away to hide the full blown smirk on his lips. What was it about this guy that always made him so excited? Of course, the sex was great, and he had to admit that Kuroo was funny, but he couldn't shake off the impression that he was missing something else entirely. Something very important that by no chance should be overlooked. And yet, he couldn't figure it out.

"I promised you - next time," Shouyou said. "I am a man of my word, if you haven't noticed."

Kuroo chuckled quietly and slid into place right next to him, in the back of the lift where Shouyou was leaning against the rail, their arms brushing with every subtle move. It was causal and nice, and if not for their history, Shouyou would have said it was a friend's distance, but he did notice the quirk of Kuroo's lips. He has already learned that Kuroo's lips were much more expressive than his eyes and now - taking all the lessons into account - Shouyou knew that the man was plotting something.

The question was - what?

He didn't have to wait long for the answer, because after a few seconds - the lift was moving slowly up to the fifth floor - Kuroo leaned in and whispered right into his ear, hot breath ghosting over Shouyou's skin.

"And when will that next time be, hmm?"

Before Kuroo could move away, Shouyou grabbed him by the tie and pulled him even further down, eyes boring into eyes, dark amusement meshing with tantalizing amber, lips against lips, breaths coming together. He won't be played by Kuroo, he thought as he cocked his head to the side, nose brushing over Kuroo's cheek. He is a player with his own rights, after all.

"Any time you want, Kuroo-san," Shouyou said, noticing the pleased glint in his boss' orbs. "Even tonight."

He was still a bit sore after their last night, but it was nothing a little bit of stretching and Kuroo's helpful hands couldn't fix. One of those hands was now tugging gently at his locks at the base of his neck, pulling his head back. Shouyou closed his eyes briefly, submitting to the fingers softly threading through his hair, the blissful feeling spreading warmth over his body.

"I can't tonight," Kuroo said, and Shouyou could hear the tone of regret and something akin to a whine, but surely not, Kuroo didn't seem like the whiny type. "I have this work thing I need to attend. All heads of the departments are expected to come."

"That's a real shame then," Shouyou opened his eyes to glance at Kuroo, who was staring at him with an unreadable expression.

Something flickered in the dark eyes, but disappeared as fast, leaving Shouyou confused and curious. And then Kuroo smirked, his knuckles turning to Shouyou's cheek and sliding down, fingers locking at his chin to hold it up.

"But you're going to miss me when I'm gone, right?" the man asked against his lips, his own brushing teasingly over them, a feather-light touch of a butterfly. "Maybe thinking of me in your own bed, long into the night?"

Shouyou was about to answer - or maybe kiss him, he wasn't really sure himself - when a ding of the lift coming to a stop sounded through the air and heavy metal door started sliding open. He froze for a second, with a pang of regret planning to let Kuroo go, but before he could, the man leaned the rest of the way to leave a quick, barely-there peck on his lips and then straightened, pulling his tie away from Shouyou's grasp and marched off as if nothing had happened, leaving a stunned Shouyou behind.

Wide, amber eyes stared after him until Shouyou blinked and shook his head in amused exasperation, catching himself at smiling softly as he too left the lift. How the hell was he supposed to react to that?

 

* * *

 

The clock barely struck eleven when Shouyou jumped off his chair and grabbing his lunchbox, took off out of the office. It was finally lunch time and he was: one - super hungry; and two - so bored with the papers he's been sorting through the whole morning that he could barely stand to move his eyes over the letters anymore without nodding off. He absolutely needed some fresh air, which was also why he was now climbing the emergency staircase up to the roof.

He pushed the heavy door and squinted at the bright tiles that reflected sunrays right into his pupils. The soothing wind ruffled his hair once he stepped into the open space of the roof and Shouyou closed his eyes briefly, exhaling the exhaustion of the morning into the fresh air. The roof was quiet, no one seemed to be there apart from him, which made him smile in satisfaction. It looked like he has found his safe haven.

In a considerably better mood, Shouyou chose a place to sit - one of the benches directed towards the nearby park where green-yellow-brown crowns of the trees blocked out the grey monotony of the city buildings -  and he dug into his lunch. When he finished, he packed everything back into a small bag he had with him and put it down, stretching himself out on the bench and looking up at the sky with a happy sigh. He liked this place, it was peaceful and relaxing. A shame it would soon be too cold to enjoy little afternoon naps, he thought, watching the lazy, white clouds slither through the sky.

He would have probably taken a nap then and there, if not for the door to the roof screeching open. Shouyou wasn't really curious about the person who entered his quiet place, but they seemed to be of a different mind, because his peaceful time was broken when the stranger stepped over.

"Hey, hey, hey," his voice almost sang. "You're the new sales guy, right?"

Shouyou sighed and sat up, looking up at the other. He was tall - why was everyone he knew so freaking tall, it was so not fair - he almost pouted. The man though, was one of the faces Shouyou had started to recognize a few days into his new job, he was easily remembered. White-black spiky hair and yellow, almost hawk-like eyes were his most distinguishing features, and now faced with the man one-on-one, Shouyou could honestly say that his eyes had the same intensity as the unblinking stare of the animal.

He blinked to clear his mind. "How did you know that?"

"No one comes here for lunch, you see," the man sat next to him uninvited, but Shouyou didn't have the heart to tell him to go away. "And since you're here, you probably haven't been here long enough. And since there's been only one transfer in the past two months, I bet it was you. And I was right," he finished grinning, and Shouyou could have sworn he had seen sparkles all around him - okay, he might have been a little sleepy still, but the guy was positively radiant.

"That's some fierce deduction skills," he replied, smiling himself. There was something about this man's smile that put him weirdly at ease.

"Right?" another grin was sent his way and then the man started eating his sandwich with a relaxed face, as if they had known each other since forever.

Shouyou wondered what he was thinking about, but didn't want to disturb him, so he just turned to watch the sky again. He almost forgot he wasn't alone, the minutes ticking by and the peaceful atmosphere between them spreading. That was until the other's voice broke the silence again, almost making him jump in surprise.

"Oh, wait!" the man exclaimed, eyes shining brightly. "I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Bokuto, Bokuto Koutarou from designs."

"It's nice to meet you, Bokuto-san," Shouyou returned. "I'm Hinata Shouyou. From sales, as you well know."

They grinned at each other and then continued to sit in comfortable silence for some time, simply enjoying the light tugs of wind and the still warm sun on their skin. Suddenly, a wild idea appeared in Shouyou's mind out of nowhere and he blinked twice in confused contemplation.

Should he...?

He looked to the side, at Bokuto's profile. Surely, he wasn't bad looking. Quite the contrary, if he might be so bold to say. The hair might have been a tad strange, but once he puts it down Shouyou was fairly certain there would be even more to him than there was now. And his eyes, compared to Kuroo's dark orbs of swirling uncertainty, Bokuto's were open, alert and bright with emotions.

It might be a nice contrast.

But, should he...?

He probably shouldn't, Shouyou realized. It was bad already that he was sleeping with his boss, so starting something else in the workplace was highly irresponsible. But the thrill that shook his body was too hard to resist, and he caught himself speaking.

"You know," he started, noting with satisfaction how Bokuto turned all his attention to him in a moment. "I was just bailed on tonight. So it got me thinking... Would you like to go drinking with me after work? I mean, there's nothing bad with getting a few new friends from other departments, right?"

And he smiled, all innocent and sweet, Bokuto's face blooming with an answering grin.

"Sure, why not," the man clapped him on the back, his face morphing into a sly smirk for a second. "But you're paying."

"Fine," Shouyou rolled his eyes, but inwardly he was smirking.

He'd get his payment back from him later.

In nature.

Preferably with interest.

He turned away to hide a smirk that he could no longer hold back. Tonight was now starting to sound exciting.

 

* * *

 

"Just so you know," Shouyou rasped out, laying back while Bokuto's fingers worked on the clasp of his belt. "This is a onetime thing only."

It was different than with Kuroo, Shouyou quickly noticed that. Bokuto and Kuroo were like two angels, the real one with pure white wings and the fallen angel with the blackened heart. Kuroo was passion, hard and bruising, the clashing of their lust and the fight to get the upper hand over the other edging them more into each other's arms. With Bokuto it was still hot and arousing, sometimes even too much, making Shouyou place a hand on the other's chest to slow down the pace, but Bokuto was sweet. Sweet and gentle and caring, his touch soft and warm on Shouyou's skin, kisses a delight for senses.

And sometimes Bokuto's hands reminded him too much of Tooru, a kiss too similar to the ones he used to receive for so many years and Shouyou had to turn away from it, even though he knew it was Bokuto and not _him_.

He had already started it though, so just this once, and only this once, he would finish it. But only this once, Shouyou repeated in his mind. Bokuto was too dangerously familiar to play this game with.

"I know," yellow eyes glistened with fire as the man glanced up from his work on Shouyou's pants. "We're both drunk anyway."

The material went down along with his boxers and Shouyou sighed at the way air brushed over his bare skin, only to suck in a breath when Bokuto's hand stroked him expertly. Amber eyes half-closed in pleasure, Shouyou's hips thrusting in Bokuto's hand, light moans spilling from his mouth. And then he pulled the other on top of himself by the buckle of his belt, their lips finding each other in another sweet kiss, which tasted more of the alcohol than of themselves.

Shouyou quickly worked his way through Bokuto's pants and pulled them down to his knees and yes... finally their erections rubbed together, bare flesh on bare flesh, hot and sticky with pre-cum, and he could hear Bokuto's throaty groan which made him swallow, hot and needy.

"Do me good, Bokuto-san," he asked, hand in white-black hair which now fell down the other's face as messy as his, lips still close to the man's, eyes shining with desire. "Make me scream."

Bokuto laughed, his shoulders shaking lightly. And then he grinned down at him, eyes turning from the hawk-like intensity to the pleasurably slanted slits of the cat chasing after a mouse not to eat it, but for the sheer thrill of chasing and killing.

"Don't blame me if you can't speak tomorrow, though."

Shouyou was sure he wouldn't. Even if he, in fact, had lost his voice.

 

* * *

 

Which he sadly didn't. Sadly, because Bokuto didn't manage to make him scream as much as Shouyou would have liked him to. But it didn't mean it was all bad. It was good, very good even, but... He wasn't Kuroo.

Shouyou frowned to himself while he was sitting at his desk, finishing up a report. Yesterday, with a somewhat unpleasant pang of surprise, he had realized that Kuroo has become an ideal of sorts to him. They have only slept together a couple of times, but since they met, Bokuto was the only other man Shouyou had sex with and frankly, all the while he kept thinking of Kuroo.

His frown deepened. Why was he so concerned with that guy? He promised himself not to get involved in any relationships and yet he was voluntarily tying himself to his boss, even if it was done unintentionally by his treacherous body.

Shouyou stapled a few papers together angrily.

"Do you need some help?" came a voice from behind him and Shouyou didn't have to look back to know Kuroo came out of his office that was directly behind his desk. "You're frowning."

Shouyou's scowl deepened even more, and he swept a look at his boss. "No, thank you. I'm fine."

Despite his words, Kuroo stepped closer, leaning over him, hands on both sides of his desk as if he tried to read comfortably over his shoulder, but in reality his face never turned away from Shouyou's.

"Is this about yesterday?" Kuroo asked, his voice low and inconspicuous, in order not to let the others hear. "Are you angry that I left you alone? If so, then-"

Shouyou shook his head with a small, exasperated smile, cutting the man off. This guy's ego was huge, really...

"Not everything is about you, Kuroo-san," he said, standing up - and pushing Kuroo away in the process - to pick another pile of documents from the printer.

Except it was. It was all about him, every single thing was about him ever since they met. And Shouyou has found himself suddenly angry with that. With himself, with Kuroo, for no apparent reason.

"If you say so..." Kuroo replied, dark eyes never leaving his face and Shouyou knew he could sense the bullshit he tried to sell. And it got him even more angry.

Be it a blessing or a curse, they were interrupted when the office door swung open and a brightly smiling Bokuto entered, from the entrance waving to Shouyou with a huge grin plastered onto his face. Looking at him, standing there and waving like a child, Shouyou had to smile. He never noticed how Kuroo's eyes darkened as he stood to the side, watching.

"What are you doing here, Bokuto-san?" he asked.

Instead of answering, the man grinned even wider. "Aren't you missing something today, Hinata?"

Shouyou frowned. Missing...? Everything seemed to be fine...?

"Oh," he said after a while. "Now that you mention it, I lost the keys to my apartment. I even had to break in yesterday, can you believe that?"

He laughed, shaking his head, his bad mood seemingly floating away as he remembered the drunken way he tried to slip in through his own window almost breaking his neck in the process. Bokuto was still smiling, now mysteriously.

"You idiot," he said in an affectionate, gentle tone, digging something out of his pocket. "You left them at my place last night."

"They must have fallen out of my pocket," Shouyou shook his head, taking back the keys. "Thank you for bringing them, Bokuto-san. You've saved me the cost of changing locks."

"Don't worry about that," the man waved with another smile, and after a second added in a whisper: "It's partially my fault they've fallen out, so..."

Shouyou smiled lightly. "True, but still - thank you."

"You're welcome then," Bokuto patted him on the shoulder and turned to leave. Before he did however, he raised a hand in greeting to someone behind Shouyou. "Yo, Kuroo, good work!"

"You too, Bokuto," Kuroo replied and then the man was gone leaving them alone.

Shouyou wanted to return back to work, when Kuroo's hand on his arm stopped him. They stepped to the side in the corner of the room, right behind the printer, Kuroo's hand never leaving his arm, the hold slightly painful.

"You slept with him, didn't you?" Kuroo finally broke the silence, and Shouyou noticed his voice was laced with resignation, but his lips were tense with anger.

He had no reason to lie. "I did," Shouyou admitted.

The silence fell between them again, Kuroo clearly waiting for him to elaborate, but Shouyou had nothing else to say. What could he? That it was exactly how they first met and did Kuroo really think Shouyou would change just because they slept together more than once? Or maybe that it was a mistake? That it would not happen again? That it didn't feel good?

All lies, and for all Shouyou was, he was not a liar.

"Then what am I to you?"

Shouyou could see the hurt in the way Kuroo's lips tightened; he could see the anger in how pale they were, from the force he put on them not to scream; he could see how the shining dark eyes now dulled and swallowed all light, the unhappiness clear within their depths. Guilt stabbed him in the chest, but he didn't allow it to shake him.

"My boss," he said, and noticed how Kuroo flinched lightly. It was the first time he'd seen him so vulnerable and somehow... somehow it was painful to watch. "Possibly a friend. Someone I have very good sex with." He shook his head lightly. "But why does it matter? We never said we'd be exclusive," he said, but as soon as the words left his mouth, he choked.

It was too familiar, this scene, these words.

And then he remembered. Tooru's face, his voice as he said the exact same thing breaking his heart in the process. How much it hurt to listen to him, to see how little he cared, how insignificant he was to the person he loved.

_We never said we'd be exclusive..._

Suddenly Shouyou felt sick. He was doing the same thing to Kuroo, the same thing he hated. He paled, and when after a while he finally got back the courage to look up at Kuroo, the man's face was closed off like Shouyou has never seen before. It was blank, eyes, expression, lips pulled in a thin line, everything locked behind a stone mask.

And in that moment, as Shouyou looked at Kuroo and saw someone he could not recognize, heart throbbing in pain - he realized: he liked him. He liked Kuroo. It wasn't love, not yet, it was just a simple like. Like, enough not to want to hurt him. Like, enough to feel for him. Like, enough to want to take back his words. Like, enough to try to reverse what he just said.

"Kuroo," he started, but before he could say anything more the man shook his head.

"Enough," Kuroo said, his voice as blank as his face. "You've made your feelings perfectly clear. Now go back to work."

And with that he left, walking past Shouyou without a glance, leaving him there, alone and trembling slightly. Shouyou wanted to go after him, stop him, say something to make it all better. But couldn't.

What would he even say?

'I'm sorry' seemed like a pathetic excuse for the person he's become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you may want to read the oihina side fic I posted the other day titled 'you could have loved me when you had the chance' if you want more of an insight into what happened between hina and oikawa and why hina is so mortified by what he said, but that's just a thought  
> also, not much actual bokuhina happening but oh well, it's kurohina so I can't really make hina fall for bokuto tho it might be interesting to see that some day, hmm...   
> any thoughts?


	4. You're going to miss me when I'm gone (part2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou is confused and Kuroo is a jerk. Basically, a day like any other. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more angst coming in 3... 2... 1... please don't kill me

The steady ticking of the alarm clock filled the heavy air of the night making it hard to breathe. It was 3AM and Shouyou couldn't sleep. Third day in a row. And third day in a row, all he could do was toss and turn with eyes wide open as if an invisible power - the power of his guilt - kept him awake and commanded him to think about Kuroo and what he had done to fuck up both of their lives for no reason other than the force of habit.

It made him want to scream. Scream his throat dry, scream until he was voiceless, but even then - scream, until the pain and guilt and every single emotion goes away.

But he didn't, he couldn't, not after the first night.

Now, he lay on his bed, motionless in complete darkness, his mind like an old gramophone replaying the same words over and over again.

_We never said we'd be exclusive..._

They never did, it was true. And now they were nothing at all.

He turned to the side, curling in on himself. Kuroo... He must have liked him, Shouyou realized during this three day period when his boss absolutely avoided any contact with him that didn't pertain to work. All the questions - 'what am I to you', 'was I just a onetime thing', 'stay with me tonight', 'do you want to grab some dinner' - were painfully obvious, and yet Shouyou did not realize it before. Why couldn't he see it at the right time? Why did he have to notice only after he has already ruined everything?

It was the same with gestures. At first he thought that the gentleness and sweetness of Kuroo's behaviour was another ploy to get under his skin, but he had been wrong. Too suspicious, too disconnected, too indifferent. Kuroo had been trying to change his mind all along. He wanted to open Shouyou's eyes, to show him that not everyone was like Tooru, that Kuroo himself wouldn't hurt him. The nose kisses that took Shouyou off guard, the sweet brushes of lips, chaste and lingering, the gentle side gazes and tender hands reaching for his own.  

Kuroo genuinely liked him.

And Shouyou hurt him instead.

In the exact same way Tooru had hurt him.

Shouyou groaned in frustration at himself, pressing the balls of his palms into his eyes. He was an idiot, careless, clueless - and thus, unintentionally cruel for which he could not forgive himself. Especially since he knew how much these words can hurt, how deep they cut, how hard it is to heal the damage. Especially since it was his, and only his, fault that Kuroo was hurting.

If it happened the day after they met, Shouyou probably wouldn't care. Not this much at least. But now... Now he couldn't get Kuroo's stone-cold face out of his mind, his closed, hot eyes unhelpfully supplying the images of how beautiful the man's smile was before he ruined it. Shouyou turned to the other side of the bed, his arms going round his head as if to stop it from thinking, from working, just for a minute, for the thoughts to pause if only for a second.

Yet it seemed to be too much to ask.

The most surprising thing, however, was the fact that deep down, Shouyou started regretting it. Saying the things he had was one regret, but he also regretted sleeping with Bokuto. Now, Bokuto being a scarily similar lover to Tooru was definitely one thing, but for the most part Shouyou remembered how he felt that night, how every thought he had started with ' _Kuroo would..._ ' and it mortified him, because that meant he was even deeper in than he previously believed.

But it was too late to argue with his heart at that point, he noticed as it throbbed painfully when the memory of Kuroo's closed off face flashed before his eyes again. He has already fallen. And before he had the chance to act on his feelings, he has already fucked everything up. That cursed, naive part of him still sparked a grain of hope into the darkness of his thoughts, a bright ray of the rising sun glimpsing through the curtains of his room - maybe it wasn't beyond repair yet.

Once the clock struck six, Shouyou threw the covers off,  and reaching for his phone quickly dialled the number of the only person that could help him in his current state.

"This better be good or I swear I'm blocking your number for the next three months," a raspy from sleep, but still threatening voice of his best friend's boyfriend made Shouyou swallow hard.

That's how bad this situation was, he thought, that's how bad I fucked up. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, debating what to say and finding his mind blank. That's how much of a shit he was in. Swallowing hard, Shouyou steeled his will. It was so bad that it required him to call Tsukishima, and god only knew that guy could be perfectly _vicious_ if rubbed the wrong way.

"Tell me I'm the biggest fucking idiot ever," he finally said and listened to a somewhat surprised snort on the other end of the line. A good start, he supposed.

"You're the biggest fucking idiot ever," Tsukishima replied dutifully, his mocking so clear that it managed to slightly tick Shouyou off. "No that it would be a lie, mind."

"Thanks," he said bitterly, sitting down on the bed again and with a dull thud falling on the pillows. "I know."

Honestly, he was drained. Too many sleepless nights, too many problems at work to tackle, too many unwelcome thoughts and too many times he has found himself missing Kuroo's smile... He sighed, closing his eyes and putting his forearm over them to block the sun.

"What happened?" Tsukishima asked, and this time there was no mocking or amusement in his question. Just genuine concern, which made Shouyou groan as he turned to the side, squashing his phone and face in the pillow, before he mumbled:

"I think I fell in love again..."

 

* * *

 

Shouyou entered the office that morning with eyes of a deer caught in a headlight, skittish and edgy, and he almost jumped when Lev greeted him with a customary pat on the back. He was nervous, more than nervous - he was jumpy on the verge of nauseous, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was finding Kuroo and talking to him. Or just talking _at_ him, Shouyou wasn't entirely sure the man would even want to speak with him, but that was fine, too. He only needed him to listen, after all.

As he got closer to his desk, he noticed the mop of dark, raven hair through the glass part of Kuroo's office, the man was sitting behind his desk and reading the morning paper, and taking in a breath to regain his calm - more or less, because internally Shouyou was still shaking with nerves - he dropped his bag on his chair and went straight for Kuroo's door. He entered without knocking and quickly locked it after himself, only to turn around to cold, dark eyes watching him with casual indifference.

"I need to talk to you," Shouyou announced, coming closer.

The man leaned back in his chair, eyes never leaving Shouyou's. "Is this work-related?"

"No," he admitted, catching the glimmer in the other's orbs, but it passed too quickly to interpret, and Kuroo was bowing over his newspaper again.

"Then I don't want to talk to you."

It hurt. Shouyou thought he prepared himself for anything Kuroo might be able to throw his way, but hearing it first hand was so much different. He swallowed hard and stood his ground before Kuroo's desk.

"Fine, then don't," he agreed. "But, please, listen to what I have to say."

Kuroo looked up from his desk and for a brief second Shouyou thought the man would tell him to get lost and throw him out of his office, so when it didn't happen and his boss only raised an eyebrow at him, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms over his chest, Shouyou couldn't help a sigh of relief. He stepped up to the empty chair in front of the desk, but instead of sitting, he took the spot right behind it, his sweaty hands clutching the top of the backrest in a clumsy attempt to calm himself.

"I've been like this for years, you know," he started talking, feeling his voice tremble in his throat, unpleasant tingling of air on his tongue, but he ignored it for the sake of what he had to say. "Ever since high school. The countless guys came and went and it was fine, nothing serious, but also nothing... fulfilling, meaningful."

He smiled a tad bitterly, remembering.

"But at that time there was someone with whom I shared more than a few flings. Remember when I told you I got my heart broken?" He stopped, waiting for Kuroo to show any sign that he recalled the conversation, but when none came, he shook his head lightly and continued. "That was the guy, only years, years later."

Shouyou bowed down, supporting himself on his elbows on the chair, hands briefly swiping over his tired face and into his hair to tug a bit too harshly. The pain cleared up his mind enough to keep up with the story, and Shouyou breathed in deeply. To be honest, he didn't know why he was telling Kuroo all of this, but somehow he wanted him to know.

"We always came back to each other, it was like a curse, or maybe a blessing, there was a time I even thought it was true love," he laughed, but the sound lacked amusement. Kuroo was just looking at him impassively, dark eyes swirling, unreadable. "We dated, you know? Though we never did what most couples do, like holding hands or the cutesy dates."

Another bitter smile sneaked its way onto his face and Shouyou couldn't help the thought: _wow, I'm pathetic._

"The only thing we did together was share a flat and have sex, sometimes grab something to eat after and complain about work. That's all there was to it." He shrugged with one shoulder. "I guess we both got everything else from the other guys we slept with, because that part of us didn't change even then. At least for him it didn't."

Shouyou raised his head, looking at Kuroo for the first time since he started the story. Dark eyes were still hard, still indifferent and the tiny glimmer of hope that somehow managed to hold onto Shouyou's heart up till that moment was now dying out with a hiss of his lost chance, slipping away quickly like a suddenly poked balloon.

"You know what he said to me when I asked him to stop sleeping around?" his voice was quiet, sour. "We never said we'd be exclusive."

The slight widening of Kuroo's eyes made Shouyou's lips stretch in a grimace that only slightly reminded a smile.

"That's right," he nodded. "The same thing I said to you. And please, believe me when I say it, Kuroo - I'm sorry." The lines of the other's mouth tightened, but Shouyou didn't allow himself to read them. Instead, looking away, he continued. "But I'm not sorry because I sounded like him, no. I'm sorry I said it, hell, I'm sorry I even thought it in the first place, and I'm really sorry I even had to do that."

He turned to the side, looking out the glass dividing the boss' office and the cubicles the rest of the department worked in, his eyes dull and shadowed.

"And for what it's worth..." he added with a self-deprecating smile. "...I'm sorry for sleeping with Bokuto-san, too."

He looked back at Kuroo, Kuroo who was sitting there calmly, listening to him as if he was talking about the weather, his face as hard as it was in the beginning and every single thing he said now seemed pointless. Shouyou couldn't hold back the hysterical, painful laughter that made his voice tremble. He chuckled, hand coming to cover his mouth, and he noticed it was shaking, too. He shook his head at that. He was an even bigger mess than he thought.

"You know what is the funniest part of it all?" he asked, smiling at Kuroo with eyes full of regret. "That even though I was with him, all I could think about was you."

He looked at Kuroo for a second longer, feasting his eyes as if it was supposed to be the last time he'll be seeing him, and then nodding solemnly to his boss, headed for the door. He unlocked it and was about to pull the handle, when he stopped and turned to the desk for the last time.

"And one more thing," he said, Kuroo's eyes immediately falling on him. "If not for me, then please find someone you can smile for. It breaks my heart to see you closed off like that."

He pushed the door open and exited the room without looking back.

And just like Tooru had done before, Kuroo let him go.

 

* * *

 

Shouyou was one of the last people to leave the office, his mind was working in circles the whole day and keeping him so out of focus that he had to repeat certain tasks twice or even thrice, thus extending the time he spent at work. But finally, when he stacked the last stapled files into a folder and put it inside the locked drawer of his desk, he sighed, stretched, packed his bag and wishing those staying behind a good night, left.

The evening air was slightly chilly and Shouyou shivered as he exited through the automatic door, really wishing he had brought a cap - his ears were always the most sensitive to the cold. But he guessed cold kept him from thinking too much, so a part of him was actually thankful for this tiny distraction. He didn't need to think about Kuroo anymore than he had already. He'd probably go insane...

...If he hadn't already.

Shouyou blinked when he took the turn he always did on his way to the station and noticed Kuroo standing there, back leaning against the wall, a cigarette in hand. He had to blink again to make sure he wasn't just seeing things, that Kuroo was actually there and not some projection of his exhausted, one-track mind. But he was real, the gray smoke leaving his mouth as he breathed out, and Shouyou's steps wavered. For a second he really debated going back and taking some other way to the station, for which he almost smacked himself not long after.

So what, now it was his turn to avoid Kuroo? Why should he? He may have the reason, be it for his own sake or for Kuroo's, but running away at the very sight of the man was solving nothing. They could just pretend the other didn't exist when it came to their private lives and leave the matters of work to the office. At least that would be less... irresponsible.

With a small nod to himself, Shouyou continued on his way, passing Kuroo without a backwards glance. It stung quite a bit, but he supposed that was the price he had to pay for what he'd done. Mistakes were always costly, he learned that the hard way.

But what Shouyou really didn't expect was a hand sneaking into his own and slightly cold fingers entwining with his. He turned sharply to the side, ready to rip out his hand of the light hold, yet it took him only one look, one glance not even enough to call it a stare, to deflate - all emotions gone, leaving only one: confusion.

"What are you doing?" he asked, eyes wide as he watched Kuroo smile. SMILE. Kuroo was smiling. At him. A real smile, one of those Shouyou has witnessed a few times after they had sex, when Kuroo was relaxed and open - his true smile.

"Holding your hand?" Kuroo answered with a question, his grin never leaving and Shouyou had trouble comprehending what exactly was going on right now.

"Yes, I can see that," he said slightly dazedly. "But why?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Kuroo's smile was even brighter, voice absolutely chirping, and really... what was happening? "Because I want to."

No, no, no, that was not obvious! Not at all!

"But _why_?" he insisted. Did Kuroo really forget what happened between them? Or maybe he forgave him? An inkling of hope lit up in amber eyes.

Kuroo's smile shifted and the left corner of his mouth soared up, his usual smirk coming into place. "Because I like you."

Shouyou felt dumbfounded. This guy... He was avoiding Shouyou for days, all closed off and indifferent; then he wouldn't even want to talk to him and listened to his explanation and apology without the slightest change; and if that wasn't enough, afterwards he was still avoiding any contact that did not directly involve work; and now he was here.

Holding Shouyou's hand.

Because he wanted to.

Because he liked him.

"I-" he started but didn't know how to continue. "Kuroo, you-" he stopped again, running his free hand through his hair. " _What is this_?"

He looked the other straight in the eyes, and this time, something in his must have reached across to Kuroo, because his smirk disappeared replaced by something gentle, something so sweet that it made Shouyou's mind scream in alarm and guilt. He hurt this kind creature, he was the reason that smile was gone for so long, he was the reason...

"Hey," Shouyou startled when Kuroo's other hand softly cupped his cheek. "You told me that guy you fell for never actually held your hand, so I'm giving you your fill."

Speechless, Shouyou opened his mouth, lips trembling slightly. What was Kuroo saying? Why was he even doing this? Wasn't he angry? He had every right to be...

"Why?" he asked and it came out as a rasp through his tightly clenched throat. "Aren't you angry? Aren't you disappointed? Don't you want to never see me again?"

He couldn't look the other in the eyes so he bowed his head and waited, gaze glued to the shoes of the man standing before him, until his chin was pulled up to make their eyes meet. Dark orbs swirled in the streetlights, like that first time they met, mysterious but gentle, and Shouyou couldn't look away anymore. His eyes stung hot and he felt the tears welling, but he couldn't turn away. Not when Kuroo was looking at him with so much... was it love? Did he really dare hope...?

"I'm not," Kuroo said and his voice matched his face, soft and caring. "I might have been a little ticked off by the whole Bokuto thing, but really, I knew what I was getting into from the very beginning."

"Then why-"

Kuroo's finger tapping on his lips stopped him, and Shouyou looked expectantly at the other, urging for an explanation.

"Let me finish," Kuroo answered his gaze. "I might have played with you a little too cruelly, you see." There was a contrite quirk to the man's lips, which made Shouyou glare a little. "I knew you were the kind to be in open relationships, but from the very moment I saw you, I wanted you to myself. I wanted to monopolize you, to have you and keep you, so that no one else could touch you without knowing you're mine," he admitted with a somewhat bashful smile.

"Was Bokuto-san a part of your plan?" Shouyou asked. He didn't like it. If Bokuto was in on this...

"No, he wasn't," Kuroo shook his head. "I supposed that it might happen sooner or later, but I never really knew who that would be. Bokuto and I are close friends, so I might have been a bit unreasonable in my reaction, when I learned that he was the one you chose."

Another small, apologetic smile was sent his way, and Shouyou couldn't find it in himself to be angry. It didn't matter if Kuroo planned his reaction, or the cold-shoulder treatment in advance. By the shadows under the other's eyes, Shouyou could tell it took its own toll on him this way or another. They both did things that hurt the other, it was only right that they should just forgive and forget.

"So for what it's worth," Kuroo continued, "I'm sorry for pushing you like this."

Shouyou only shook his head.

"You're a jerk," he said but it lacked any bite.

"Yeah, sometimes I am," Kuroo agreed with a smile that stole Shouyou's voice.

With words stuck in his throat, Shouyou did the only thing he could in that moment. Holding onto Kuroo's hand, like he did for the entirety of the conversation, he took a step forward and slumped nose-first against Kuroo's chest, closing his eyes when the familiar scent washed over him. He was so tired, emotionally and physically, that he could not honestly care that they were in the middle of one of the back alleys leading to the nearby station, still in plain sight. And when Kuroo's arms came around him, he could say with all seriousness that even if he cared about being seen, he would have not moved an inch.

Kuroo's chin rested on his head and sudden warmth run through Shouyou's body as he realized it was the second thing they ever did that did not directly result in anything sexual. His heart skipped a beat and cheeks coloured over with a pink blush, touching even the tips of his ears.

"So, does this mean you'll finally agree to date me?" Kuroo's slightly muffled, but still incredibly smug voice reached his ears and Shouyou could only hum in agreement.

Because what else could he say with the way his heart was thumping in his chest, like an echo to Kuroo's own which he could hear through the material of the man's cloak?

The arms around him tightened, and for a second it was hard to breath, but it only made Shouyou chuckle tiredly. He freed himself of the hug and with a small smile tugging at his lips started walking away, only a few steps later noticing that Kuroo wasn't following. He turned around, offering the man one of his hands.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

The only answer he needed was the now warm hand in his and a joyful tilt to Kuroo's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this chapter hurt, like really _hurt_ ;A;  
>  I wrote a similar fic a few years ago for tenipuri fandom and atobe pulled this same stunt of 'testing' ryoma's love by keeping him at a distance and all I really wanted to do was make hina react like ryoma - which was to actually leave the guy - but the situation now is slightly different since kuroo wasn't really testing the strength of his feelings but just wanted hina to realize them in the first place and that does get messy sometimes  
> but thank god it all ended well for them... at least for now ;3  
> any thoughts?


	5. Stay with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the past comes back to life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...aka the chapter in which Oikawa shows up to fuck shit up ;3
> 
> for more insight into oihina relationship please refer to [you could have loved me when you had the chance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3228935)

They walked slowly, taking their time, holding hands and smiling, every now and then stopping for a kiss, and to be honest, Shouyou felt like a high school girl in love, embarrassingly so.

Shouyou remembered his first impression of Kuroo - dark, mysterious, dangerous and sensual. Undeniably, that was still Kuroo, but in that short half an hour it took them to get to Shouyou's apartment, he learned that there was a lot more to meet the eye about the guy - dare he say it - he was now dating. He has noticed before the sweet and oddly touching gestures, the gentle looks and tender touches, but he has always thought of them as a play, as something Kuroo did to cover his true nature. He laughed when Kuroo proclaimed himself as 'a very kind person' but now... Now Shouyou truly believed he was one.

Of course, it didn't change the fact that he was still dangerous. Maybe even more so than before, Shouyou thought after an incredibly chaste kiss that left him trembling with something that could only be called the arousal of the heart.

And god, he sounded like a high school girl in love - _again_.

"You are really bad news for my heart," he mumbled as they walked up the stairs to his apartment.

Kuroo's chuckle rang through the air, making Shouyou smile to himself a bit. He liked it, the sound of a happy Kuroo.

"I guess I'll have to do something about it then," Kuroo said, catching him from behind and placing a quick kiss to the line of his jaw. "I can't have you dying on me yet."

"Yet, huh?" Shouyou looked over his shoulder, smirking slightly. "And when is it acceptable for me to die?"

"Later tonight," Kuroo smirked back, eyes glistening with internal fire. "Or maybe it'd be better tomorrow in the morning, I'm staying the night so I don't really want to wake up next to a corpse, you know?"

Shouyou laughed. "How about I make you breakfast too, before I kick the bucket?"

"Now _that_ isn't such a bad idea," Kuroo replied, face pensive as if he really was considering it, and Shouyou only shook his head in amused exasperation.

He turned around in Kuroo's arms, and without having to climb to his toes - god bless the stairs - threw his arms around Kuroo's neck to kiss him. Slowly at first, carefully, as if establishing the new rules of their relationship, but when the other opened his mouth and Kuroo's tongue swiped against his, Shouyou knew that none of the passion of their previous meetings was missing.

He tugged at the dark strands of hair and had to stifle a moan when Kuroo bit his lip lightly, the strong arms around his waist bringing him closer to the other's hard body. Before the kiss could get any more heated, Shouyou pulled away and jumping a few steps at a time, stopped at the top of the stairs.

"You coming?" he asked Kuroo, who was still motionless where he left him, eyes glinting up with barely concealed desire in the artificial light of the staircase. "Or should I take care of my heart problem on my own?"

Shouyou smirked when Kuroo's lips twitched and formed a smile he very well knew, the quirk of the mouth on the left side and the glint of a challenge and pure, undiluted leer in the way his upper lip curled. A shiver of excitement ran down Shouyou's back. This night will be the best one yet, somehow he could feel it.

But when Kuroo stepped up to him and Shouyou turned to lead the way to his door, every good thought about this whole day disappeared from his mind as if spelled away with a swish of a magic stick... or a memory of the past evil. Shouyou's feet seemed rooted in place, he couldn't move, couldn't even breathe - his chest felt as if a stone ring was trying to choke the last ounce of air out of him. His eyes were glued to the silhouette under his door, casually leaning against it, brown head bowed, face calm, eyes closed, almost like he was sleeping, but Shouyou knew he wasn't. He was waiting. For him.

Anger, fear, resentment, resignation, helplessness... Everything slammed into him with so much power, Shouyou felt his breath skip and suddenly he could move again. But he didn't know _how_ he wanted to move. Should he just ignore him? Or run? Maybe introduce Kuroo as his boyfriend just to hurt him? Shouyou's mind was spinning. So many possibilities, so many outcomes - one worse than another.

He completely forgot about Kuroo's presence, until the man softly touched his shoulder.

"What is it?" he asked, and Shouyou knew he had noticed that something was wrong. He only shook his head and smiled a little, bitter smile, nodding to the man by his door.

"That's him," he said, looking at the figure again, heart clenching with an ache that he thought was long gone, but it seemed like he was wrong. It seemed like no matter what he did, he could never escape that thing that kept him and the brown-haired man together. "The guy that broke my heart."

And without waiting for Kuroo's reaction, or maybe fearing what it might be, he turned and headed for his door. Brown eyes suddenly snapped open at the sound of his footsteps and when they locked with his, Shouyou suddenly realized what it was the other wanted. Even still, he asked:

"What do you want, Tooru?"

The man smiled, this easy, playful smile that Shouyou has loved for many, many years, but now was too painful to watch. A hand reached his way and - just like all these weeks before on the platform with the noise of incoming and leaving trains all around them, now here in the quiet of his apartment building hall - Shouyou stepped away from his touch. The only thing that has changed was the look of hurt in Tooru's brown, expressive eyes, then a tiny, easily conceivable spark - now clear and unmistakable flame. A flame that burned at Shouyou's heart, slowly turning it to ashes.

Tooru's gaze swept over Shouyou's shoulder, and by the narrowed eyebrows he knew he noticed Kuroo's presence.

"You're working fast," Tooru said complimentary, and Shouyou almost flinched at the implications.

"Thanks to you," he bit back, the anger in his chest suddenly rising.

Who the hell did he think he was, coming here weeks after he broke his heart and what? Feeling entitled to be offended because Shouyou has managed to get his life back under control and find someone to make him happy?

Tooru laughed a little, scratching his head. "I guess I did deserve that."

He looked tired, worse for wear, with hair tousled and bags under his eyes, almost as if he hadn't slept in days. That small, damned part of Shouyou's heart that still held onto feelings for him clenched in pity, needing to reach out to him, comfort him, piece him back together; Shouyou squashed it without mercy.

"What do you want, Tooru?" he repeated, wishing for this to be over with.

"I came to talk," was his answer, and Shouyou didn't miss the sideway glance in Kuroo's direction.

"And what are we doing?" he asked, fully aware he was being difficult, but the wave of satisfaction that washed through him at the narrowed eyebrows and squinted eyes was absolutely worth it.

"Alone, Shou-chan," Tooru smiled, slightly forcefully.

Shouyou only shook his head, feeling Kuroo's silent presence at his back, ready to intervene at any moment. He didn't want him to be a part of this, he really didn't. But hiding it would be so much worse. And explaining himself afterwards if he asked Kuroo to go would most likely end up with him as a sobbing mess.

"We can either talk here, or you can go back to Nagano, Tooru," he decided, fishing his keys from the pocket and heading for the door.

"Okay, fine," Tooru's voice was on the verge of breaking, and something in Shouyou snapped when he turned around.

This man, this was the man that Shouyou loved. He loved him for years. And all that love, all the hurt it caused, all the tears and pain, and jealousy - it suddenly rushed through him, leaving him lightheaded. It hurt, but he did love him. He owed him at least this one last conversation.

The keys in his trembling hand clattered when Shouyou offered them to Kuroo.

"Could you wait for me inside?" he asked.

Kuroo's lips were hard set in a frown, but he nodded his consent, his eyes glancing distrustfully at Tooru once more. Only when the door to his apartment closed, did Shouyou turn to the man he used to - and a part of him still did - love. They looked at each other, seeing the same person they once knew, but now transformed into someone they could no longer recognize.

"I'm sorry I let you go like that," Tooru said, skipping the pleasantries, his voice quieter and more serious than Shouyou has ever heard him. "It was stupid, _I_ was stupid, and I should have never done that. Please give me another chance, Shou-chan."

His eyes shone with sincerity, but it was still hard to believe. After everything that happened...

"Another chance to do what?" he asked, the bitterness filling his mouth. "To hurt me? To sleep with someone in our bed?" He noticed the grimace on Tooru's face with a hint of satisfaction. "Or maybe to tell me that I would never be enough for you?"

A few weeks before he wondered what it would be like if Tooru had ever come for him, if he ever got the courage, if he ever realized he was in love with him. But now that it was finally happening, Shouyou was... He didn't even know himself what he was feeling, there was just too much of everything. Too much anger, too much hurt, too much time has passed when he had thought that Tooru didn't care, too much nights he spent crying himself to sleep, too much effort he put into moving on.

It was simply too late now, he realized. Even if there was a part of his heart that was still clinging to the thought of him and Tooru being together, it was small and insignificant, because the larger part was now beating for Kuroo.

"I will never do that again," Tooru said, coming closer, his hands reaching out to him. Shouyou only looked at him, feeling the distant echoes of pain, of longing, but staying still. "I promise I will stop sleeping with others and I'll be only yours. Just please, come back with me?"

His hands gripped Shouyou's arms, warm touch through the fabric of his jacket, but it didn't mean anything now. It was already too late. Shouyou's heart clenched painfully. If only Tooru had realized it earlier... If only he hadn't meet Kuroo...

But he had. And that changed everything.

"It's too late, Tooru," he freed his arms from the other's grip, stepping away from him. It hurt, the wounded look in Tooru's brown eyes, the lines of his face tight, as Shouyou let go of his hands. His own trembled slightly from the tremors inside his chest. "I've already moved on. And so should you."

"That was him, wasn't it?" Tooru nudged his head towards the door of his apartment where Kuroo was waiting, and Shouyou nodded. "I've seen you sleep with guys like that before, and you've always come back to me, Shou-chan. Why would this time be any different?"

He was fighting, Shouyou could see that. And... damn that stupid, naive, godforsaken part of his heart that wanted to go back to him - Shouyou felt like screaming in sheer frustration.

"Because I fell for him, it's as simple as that," he answered, a little too sharply judging by the way Tooru flinched. He sighed at his outburst. "I already tried that, you know, sleeping with others. And it's him I came back to, not you." Tooru took a step back as if burned, and Shouyou had to briefly look away at the pang of pain that coursed through his body at that reaction. "I'm sorry, Tooru, but it's over between us. Once and for all."

He turned away, but the last thread that was tying him to the man behind him was still holding, and he knew he had to cut it. So looking over his shoulder, with his hand already on the knob of his door, Shouyou said:

"Don't ever come back for me, Tooru. Goodbye."

He pushed the door and entered his apartment, leaving the man he had loved for years on the other side of the hall. It was quiet, so quiet, Shouyou was certain that Tooru, and Kuroo too, could hear the mournful beating of his heart, wailing and dying of the part that for years continued to hold onto the love that had no chance at happening.

Finally, Shouyou heard the muffled by the carpet footsteps from outside his flat that marked Tooru's leave, and he slid down the door in relief. It was over now, everything was over...

He hid his face in his knees, arms hugging his head, as his heart continued to cry. But when he looked up at the gentle touch to one of his arms, his eyes were dry - it was only the blasted muscle memory that kept the sobbing confined to his chest.

"Are you okay?" Kuroo asked, his lips pulled tight in concern.

Shouyou tried to smile reassuringly, but it must have failed because Kuroo's frown deepened.

"I'm fine," Shouyou said and at the pointed stare, added: "Really."

He tried to get up, but his knees buckled under him and if not for Kuroo's quick reflexes he would have ended up on the floor. Instead, he was tucked safely under the other's chin, leaning against him limply, almost like a rag doll.

"Yeah, okay, I'm not," Shouyou admitted, placing his hands on Kuroo's arms to stand on his own.

"I can see that," Kuroo said and a second later he was picking Shouyou up bridal-style, ignoring his yelp of surprise.

"Wait, I can walk!"

"And what if I want to carry you to bed?" Kuroo smiled at him brightly, and Shouyou's indignant cries died out before he could voice them.

He pouted. "I knew this whole dating thing was a bad idea."

Kuroo chuckled as he slowly laid him down on the bed. Shouyou sighed, almost ready to fall asleep on the spot, but something in Kuroo's eyes kept him awake. The man was standing at the edge of the bed, his gaze locked on Shouyou, contemplative, unsure.

"Do you want me to go?" he finally asked, and Shouyou sat up in surprise. "I'd understand if you'd rather be alone today."

Shouyou sighed, looking away and ruffling his hair without a care about the mess he was making. It was true he was in no mood and too tired to do anything other than sleep, but...

"I want you to stay," he answered, glancing up at Kuroo with a tiny, weary smile. "I'm completely useless today and will probably fall asleep on you in a few seconds, but stay with me?" He reached out a hand towards Kuroo. "Please?"

Instead of taking his hand, Kuroo leaned down and placed a little kiss to his forehead in a gesture that somehow eased the pain in Shouyou's chest. They lay down, Kuroo's arms around him and Shouyou's head on his shoulder, the warmth lulling him into closing his eyes. Through the incoming haze of sleep, Shouyou registered a blanket being draped around him and Kuroo's fingers softly, relaxingly combing through his hair and he hummed in appreciation.

"Go to sleep, Shouyou," was the last thing he heard before he drifted away into the land of dreams, the pain easing and giving space to the velvety darkness of his blooming love for Kuroo.

 

* * *

 

It wasn't the morning alarm nor the irritating rays of the sun sneaking in through the curtains that awoke him the next day, but it was the smell of coffee. And not the crappy, instant type he had at home either. It was rich and smelled like heaven, some coffee, some chocolate, and even oranges, and when Shouyou opened his eyes - finally too curious about the smell to go back to sleep - he noticed Kuroo standing in the doorway leading to the small kitchen, a steaming cup in his hands, the one just like it on the bedside table right next to Shouyou, filling his nostrils with the aroma.

Shouyou sat up, feeling like he absolutely couldn't move for a week, all sore muscles and heavy limbs. He yawned widely, barely covering his mouth in time and completely missing the way Kuroo's lips stretched in a fond smile, which the man hid behind his mug.

"Good morning," he said lightly.

Shouyou was about to answer when his eyes fell on Kuroo again. It looked like such a normal scene, two people dating, spending the night together, sleeping, greeting each other in the morning, sharing coffee, eating breakfast. It wasn't the first time it happened to Shouyou, on good days Tooru could be so kind too, but...

_You've got it so bad, Shouyou_ , he thought to himself, _so fucking bad it's not even funny anymore_. He wanted to crawl back under the covers. That's why relationships were a problem: he wanted it, all the adorable and caring and touching gestures, he wanted them - but at the same time it was so embarrassing he wanted to run somewhere where no one could ever find him. Especially Kuroo.

Shouyou sighed, rubbing the sleep away from his face with his hands.

"You should get up," he heard Kuroo again, and when he glanced up at the man, the other was looking over his shoulder to the kitchen. "Breakfast will be ready in 5 minutes."

And Shouyou stared. Forget embarrassing, if it continued like this... How deep can someone fall in love before it's considered unhealthy? Shouyou wondered, amber eyes glued to Kuroo in disbelief.

"You made breakfast?" he repeated even though he knew the answer.

"Yeah," Kuroo nodded and then followed it up with: "Sorry for using your kitchen without asking, but you were soundly asleep, so I-"

"It's fine, it's not that," Shouyou quickly interrupted. "It's just-" He looked at Kuroo with a somewhat helpless smile. "Wow, you really are a kind person, Kuroo."

The man touched his hand to his chest right over his heart, his face pulled in mock-hurt, "You doubted me? I'm hurt, Shouyou."

He grinned, getting up from the bed and stretching, his arms high above his head until there was an audible pop of the bones falling into their rightful places. He took the cup of coffee from the bedside table and turning back to Kuroo with a small smirk, replied:

"Yeah, but I never doubted you were a good fuck, so there's that."

Kuroo's laughter filled the morning air as the man shook his head and went back to the kitchen, leaving Shouyou alone. He listened to the sound of clattering plates and the rice cooker going off, and he took a sip of the fragrant coffee, careful not to burn his tongue.

The sweet liquid spilled over his flavour buds, assaulting his tastes with chocolate and oranges, and Shouyou sighed in bliss. It was warm - the coffee, the atmosphere in his flat, his body and heart. Despite what happened the evening before, Shouyou felt happy. He felt free. For the first time in a long while, really, truly free. Unchained, unbound.

He smiled when Kuroo came back with two plates of fried fish and two bowls of rice, carefully balanced on his forearms, and quickly moved the small table from the side of the bed to the centre of the room to make more space for them to eat comfortably. He set his cup down, and soon it was joined by the other, two mismatched cups sitting close, like they were, and before they dug in, Shouyou pulled Kuroo's face towards him to place a kiss to the man's lips.

It was quick, but warm and sweet, tasting of coffee - the chocolate and oranges - and both of them smiled when they parted. They started eating in comfortable silence and every time their hands brushed over the small space of the table, they shared a look, and a tiny smile, and Shouyou thought to himself in the confines of his mind, where no one else but him could ever hear it:

_I could get used to this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so here it is the last plot-oriented update! the next one is the epilogue which tbh is just pointless smut so *shrugs*  
> how did you like it? TELL ME EVERYTHING


	6. Epilogue: Pure evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou finds a mysterious box on his desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pointless smut, as promised  
> I hope you'll enjoy it ;3

Soft breath ruffling the hair at the base of his neck and early morning sun poking through the sea-blue curtains of Kuroo's bedroom awoke Shouyou from his pleasant slumber. He was warm with the radiating heat of the body next to his, the covers loosely draped around his middle that kept the temperature from escaping and the satiating feeling of happiness singing deep in his bones. He yawned into the pillow and stretched a bit, careful not to jostle Kuroo who was still deeply asleep with an arm around Shouyou's waist and nose burrowed in his neck. It made Shouyou smile, the tiny, fleeting smile, full of hushed affection and adoration - who would have guessed that Kuroo was the cuddly type.

One glance at the clock told Shouyou that he had still about 20 minutes before he absolutely had to get up, which made him sigh in bliss and burrow deeper into the luxurious warmth of Kuroo. He took the man's hand and pulled it closer to his chest, entwining their fingers together. It was such a simple gesture, but to Shouyou it meant so much that his throat briefly tightened with the sudden influx of emotions. With a slight frown at himself, he pushed the ridiculous thoughts away and nuzzled his cheek into his pillow, closing his eyes for a short nap, Kuroo's arm, strong and warm, keeping him safely tucked against his side.

He may have dozed off, or he may have not because when he next opened his eyes he was still in full control, remembering the details of only seconds before he closed them, but still somehow groggy and confused, ripped away from sleep by something he couldn't really place. A quiet sigh escaped him when soft lips slid down the back of his neck and Kuroo's arm tightened around him. So that's what woke me, Shouyou thought, smiling into his pillow before he turned his head to face the other man.

"Good morning," Shouyou said, noticing the way Kuroo's lips quirked in undeniable pleasure.

"Indeed, it is," he replied leaning in and kissing the side of Shouyou's jaw.

Sweet happiness sipped into Shouyou's veins, as Kuroo nosed at his cheek in such a touching and mellow caress that his heart swooned and face melted into a smile soft and full of love, mirroring the one on Kuroo's lips. The man traced the outline of Shouyou's jaw with languid kisses and when Shouyou finally turned on his back completely to better face him, he leaned in, hovering just slightly above Shouyou's mouth, eyes sparkling in the bright morning sun.

"I want to wake up next to you every day," Kuroo said, and Shouyou could have sworn his heart did a back flip, the previously lazy pulse now thundering in his ears, but before he could ponder the right response to this sudden confession, Kuroo was leaning forward and kissing him in a way that completely jumbled his thoughts.

Even after all this time of being together, Shouyou couldn't get used to the way Kuroo's kisses changed. Previously it was only about satisfying the primal need, satiating of his lust and hunger, but with the expansion of their relationship even their love life was affected. The kisses now were gentle and sweet, tender prodding and soft pecks, slow and careful, yet still it took only one sign - one slow bite, one teasing smirk against the other's lips, one kiss harder than the rest - to revive the passion from the time they just met and turn their new, tentative relationship into something else entirely. Something that neither of them wanted to resist, something that they welcomed with shallow gasps and rushing, trembling fingers, something they both contemplated in the quiet of their minds as they lay entangled in each other in the messy bed afterwards with no hints of regret, just craving more.

Shouyou felt the change heat up in Kuroo as the man shifted his weight from the side and onto Shouyou, his tongue delving deeper into Shouyou's mouth, more pressing, more urgent. But before he would let himself be swallowed by the rising flames of hot arousal, Shouyou lightly pushed Kuroo back, separating them enough to clear his mind. He kissed the corner of the man's mouth, and then again, and once more, halting the passion and bringing back the soft laziness of the morning around them.

"We have to get to work in about an hour, Kuroo," he said between the kisses.

"We can be late," Kuroo's discontented whine made a corner of Shouyou's mouth lift in amusement. He could be such a baby about some things, Shouyou couldn't help but think it adorable.

"Maybe you can," he replied, hooking one of his legs around Kuroo's and with a quick push and pull, flipped their positions. Staring down at Kuroo, whose eyes were gleaming darkly in faint surprise and pleasure, Shouyou leaned down and pecked his lips, sliding off the bed before Kuroo could grab him. "I could lose my job for it, you know."

"You wouldn't," Kuroo said with such conviction that Shouyou involuntarily turned back to him. He immediately began to regret it when the man's lips stretched in a lazy smirk that bode nothing but trouble. "Not when you're sleeping with the boss."

Shouyou only rolled his eyes. "And who do you think would lose their job if anyone were to find out about us and didn't like it?"

The silence that followed his question was the only answer Shouyou needed, so without lingering, he left the bedroom clad only in boxers and stepped into a small but cosy bathroom, leaving the door open for Kuroo, who he was sure would follow in a matter of seconds. Shouyou was in the middle of putting paste on his toothbrush, the fresh smell of mint tickling his nose and chasing the drowsiness away, when Kuroo came from behind him, his lips pulled down in a frown. Shouyou continued looking at him in a search for some answers to the man's suddenly sour mood, but the other didn't seem to notice, absorbed by the way water trickled down his hands. One eye still trained on Kuroo, Shouyou returned to brushing his teeth.

He was rinsing his mouth with warm water, when Kuroo suddenly turned to him. Straightening his back and looking up, Shouyou questioned him with his eyes, that weird frown still present in the way Kuroo's lips clasped together. It was making him uncomfortable, if Shouyou was to be honest.

Instead of answering, Kuroo leaned in and placed a lingering kiss to the corner of Shouyou's wet mouth. His face still near, he said:

"I wouldn't let them do it." And at Shouyou's confused stare, added: "Fire you for sleeping with me. I'd just threaten to leave myself, and if that wouldn't help then I would do it, I'd leave."

It was sweet of him, it really was, but Shouyou narrowed his eyes. "Like hell I'm going to agree to that," he shot back, poking Kuroo in the chest with the back end of his toothbrush. "You're a head of the department, you put too much into this to just leave everything behind like that. If anyone is leaving, it would be me and that's final."

He turned away from Kuroo to put his brush away, but the quiet of the other put him at such unease, that he couldn't help the voicing of his thoughts.

"Besides, why are we even talking about this? For one, no one has found out about us yet, and even if they did, what guarantee do we have that there will be any problems at all? It's just hypothetical speaking and we both know that there is no merit in wondering about what—"

Shouyou was turned around and kissed before he could finish the sentence to which he grumbled in objection, but allowed the arms around his waist and thin lips to swallow any remaining words he might have had on the subject. When they parted, Kuroo propped his forehead on Shouyou's, his lips stretching in a small smirk that did not escape Shouyou's keen amber eyes.

"Who knew there was so much fight in this tiny body of yours?"

Shouyou huffed with indignation and wanted to back away, but Kuroo held him in place a little longer, fingers running up and down his bare back in a soothing gesture.

"How about we just make it official?" Kuroo asked with only the smallest hint of hesitation, as if he wasn't sure about Shouyou's reaction. "Go to the human resources and fill the paperwork and be done with it? Then, even if someone were to find out, they wouldn't be able to fire either of us."

Speechless, Shouyou stared at him for a long while. That was... huge. It wasn't just paperwork Kuroo was talking about. It also meant that people will know about them, that they would be able to come to work together, to kiss briefly on the corridors, to be out in the open. Before any doubts could make him hesitate, Shouyou smiled up at Kuroo, wide and bright, so full of happiness his cheeks were beginning to hurt.

"I'd like that," he said, gazing right into Kuroo's shining eyes. "I'd like that very much."

 

* * *

 

It was that very same day when after lunch with Bokuto - who has quickly become one of his best friends (the 'incident', how they took to calling it, a forgotten topic between them) - Shouyou returned to his desk to find a small, dark green, velvety box maybe the size of his fist sitting there next to the pile of documents he's been going through before the break.

With eyebrows raised in surprise and shameless curiosity, Shouyou took the box in his hands, sitting down to cover anything that might have been inside from the unwanted gazes of his colleagues. He turned it around in his fingers, wondering what it was. He had no doubts it was from Kuroo, somehow he just knew it. The point was - why didn't the man just give it to him in the morning?

Shrugging with 'you only live once' attitude, Shouyou pushed open the lid and... He choked on air, closing it even faster. He coughed violently, trying to regain his breath - and some of mind stability, which certainly was lost when he'd seen the contents of the box - when Kenma leaned in from his desk, eyes calm but concerned.

"You okay there, Shouyou?" he asked to which Shouyou could only shake his head.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he rasped. "Just swallowed wrong."

"Be careful, it'd be too problematic to deal with a death in our department," Kenma warned and returned to his work, leaving Shouyou to stare vindictively at the small green box in his hand.

It was hard to believe. Kuroo didn't seem like that kind of man at all. Or maybe... Shouyou looked behind him at the glass office, where his boss was currently talking strategies with Lev and smirking to himself like a cat that was playing with a mouse helplessly dangling off its claws. No, Kuroo was definitely that kind of man.

Shouyou breathed in and with one last glance he threw the box inside a drawer of his desk. What the hell was Kuroo even thinking? He could have just given it to him after work. To be honest, Shouyou didn't mind much what was inside the box, hell, he'd even wear it if Kuroo asked. But he didn't. He just left it right there, on his desk, in a place where everyone could stumble upon it. Shouyou was in no way a stranger to many kinky things, but the thought of being found out like that made his cheeks redden.

_Just you wait, Kuroo_ , he thought, briefly looking over his shoulder at his boss. _I'll get you back for this_.

 

* * *

 

"A cock ring, really?" Shouyou asked as soon as he closed the door of Kuroo's office 20 minutes before the end of work.

He had already finished all the tasks for the day and was thinking of going home early when a glorious idea crossed his mind, something he was sure Kuroo would both hate and appreciate, and which made Shouyou squeal inwardly with excitement like a school girl the night before a dream date. People have already started to clear out by the time Shouyou stepped through Kuroo's door, and he knew it was the ideal time to put his plan in motion.

Hence now, he was walking closer to the desk, the velvety box in his hand raised up to catch Kuroo's attention.

"I thought it would be a nice touch," the man's lips stretched in a lazy smirk, one that clearly told Shouyou how proud he was of himself. "Should I have gotten you a real ring instead? With a diamond? Or maybe an amber to match your eyes?"

Shouyou snorted, coming to stand in front of the desk. He put the box right on top of a pile of documents Kuroo must have been sorting through, and smirked up at the man, eyes shining in the bright office lights.

"If you want me to wear it, you need to test it first," he said, and judging by the way the corner of Kuroo's mouth trembled in obvious surprise, the other wasn't expecting it. "What if it doesn't work how it's supposed to?"

With an even wider smirk, Shouyou purposefully knocked the box and the papers off the desk, keeping his eyes trained on Kuroo.

"My, look how clumsy I am today," his lips stretched into a lascivious smile.

Knowing full well Kuroo's dark eyes were following his every move, Shouyou walked around the desk, his hips moving in what he knew was tantalizing sway, and once he was on the same side as Kuroo, he kneeled on the floor, quickly picked up the documents, setting them safely on the desk, before he moved a bit more forward, turning Kuroo's chair his way.

He knew that now they couldn't be seen from the outside of Kuroo's glass office, and when he looked up into the man's swirling dark eyes that stared down at him with barely hidden desire, Shouyou knew his plan was working. The man didn't even try to stop him when he put his hands on Kuroo's thighs, slowly running them up and down, revelling in the curl of Kuroo's lips.

And then Shouyou moved in for the kill.

His hand moved up, slow and teasing, brushing hard on Kuroo's thigh, fingers digging hard into his hips, but barely ghosting over the bulge of his crotch. Each time, Shouyou's eyes moved up, glistening, searching for any sign of Kuroo losing patience, yet none came. Only when he finally palmed the now visible tent in the man's pants, did Kuroo breathe out more shakily than normal. That, however, was all Shouyou needed to feel the sweet melody of triumph sing in his veins.

He pulled down the zipper, the sound of it sending a pleasant shiver down his spine. Freeing Kuroo's half-hard cock and locking his fingers around it, Shouyou glanced up. There was no smirk on the man's lips anymore, but he watched Shouyou with keen interest, lips shut tight, as if holding back the words or other sounds that he knew would only fuel Shouyou's self-satisfaction. Moving his hand up and swiping a thumb over the head of Kuroo's cock, all the while holding Kuroo's dark eyes, Shouyou felt already satisfied enough. It was only a matter of time before Kuroo gives in to pleasure, he knew that for a fact.

With a quickly blooming smirk, he shifted closer, nearly under Kuroo's chair, one hand propped on Kuroo's thigh for leverage, the other stilling at the base of the man's cock, while he touched the shaft to his cheek, rubbing it softly. His original plan was to tease Kuroo, slip the cock ring on him and then let him come in his mouth, but the tightness of his own pants and the way dark eyes glistened down at him, hungry, lecherous, carnal, made him reconsider. One glance at the clock told him it was only 15 minutes before everyone would leave the office, and Shouyou smirked to himself, hiding it with a quick kiss to the shaft of Kuroo's penis.

He moved slowly, dutifully, kissing every inch of skin until he was at the top, fingers moving along, a light touch against the throbbing veins. Shouyou lapped at the head with his tongue, as his eyes trailed over to Kuroo's face, feeling the man's legs part wider under his hands, hips pushing slightly forward as he slumped back in the chair. Circling his tongue around the head, Shouyou moved his fingers lower, until he could lock them around the base, and then he opened his mouth wide, taking Kuroo inside. The cock lied heavily on his tongue and he had to readjust his breathing to accommodate it, but when he did, his head started bobbing up and down its length, each move pushing the head deeper and deeper towards his throat. One of Shouyou's hands worked in sync with his mouth, covering the part he couldn't fit inside, and he could feel - on both his fingers and teeth - how Kuroo's penis swelled even more, heavier, harder, hotter.

He was about to reach for Kuroo's balls to stimulate him even further, when a knock coming from the door disturbed the silence of the room. Shouyou only managed to pull Kuroo's cock out of his mouth before he was pushed under the desk, hidden from view by Kuroo's chair, which now shifted to face the intruder.

"Come in," Kuroo said, and Shouyou had to admit he was impressed with the man's self-control. His voice didn't even waver for all that he had his cock, still hard and glistening with Shouyou's saliva, free of the clothes' restrains and directly pointed at Shouyou's face under the desk.

Shouyou couldn't say if Kuroo expected him to do what he did next, but he only shrugged, reaching a finger to poke at the hard, red head. It was Kuroo's fault for leaving it in front of him. Shouyou was weak against temptation like that, anyone could confirm it. He smirked, grabbing it in a better hold and ghosted his breath over it, hot and steamy in the confined space of Kuroo's under-desk. The cock twitched and Shouyou had to grab his own through the slightly too tight for comfort pants to stop a groan that threatened to spill from his lips. It seemed like no matter how much he teased Kuroo, the man was always ready to get back at him, even unknowingly.

With fresh vengence, Shouyou leaned in and licked the underside of the shaft, slowly running the tip of his tongue across the large vein, feeling Kuroo's quickened pulse.

"Oh, Lev, what do you need?" he heard the man's slightly dulled by the wooden surface of the desk voice, and he narrowed his eyes. He sounded normal, too steady. And Shouyou wanted him to lose control.

Swiping his thumb over the slit of the cock's head, Shouyou pushed Kuroo's legs further apart to which the man obliged without any fight, and sucked softly on his balls. He moved up with his lips, slowly teasing the sensitive skin with licks and kisses, until he was back at the head, which he then swallowed deep in one motion. He felt more than heard the hitch in Kuroo's breathing, and a corner of his mouth stretched over the man's cock quirked in satisfaction.

It seemed like the conversation was still going on, so Shouyou took special care to tease Kuroo with delicate, barely-there breaths and touches of lips, his tongue only a tip nothing more, and the thrusts into his hot mouth that went so deep Shouyou could feel the tip touching the back of his throat. All the while, his fingers played around the base, fondling his balls and lightly dragging his nails over the part he couldn't fit in his mouth.

At some point, the taste on his tongue changed, the salty, bitter tinge to it only made Shouyou smirk, despite the throbbing in his own neglected cock. Shouyou made sure to slicken Kuroo even better with the pre-cum that was leaking from the slit, one of his hands reaching down to palm himself through the material of his pants, when by accident he knocked his fingers against something hard in his pocket, which made him remember.

He had a plan.

A plan that he almost forgot about in all the excitement.

He reached inside his pocket, opening the little velvety box and pulling the cock ring free. He fondled it in his fingers, his lips still working on Kuroo's cock, debating the perfect timing to put it on. He almost missed the moment when the door to the office closed after Lev, but he couldn't have miss the hand sneaking down under the desk to pull at his hair and a dull thud over his head when - he guessed - Kuroo knocked his head on the hard wood, finally relenting to the pleasure.

"I didn't know you were so good with your mouth," came a breathless whisper from above, and Shouyou only chuckled as he pulled off of his cock with a sound pop.

"There's still lots of things you don't know about me," he said, pushing the chair back so he could crawl out from under the desk.

With one hand still on Kuroo's lap and the other safely closed around the ring in his pocket, Shouyou moved forward on his knees, looking up at the man. He watched as Kuroo's lips curled in a sensual smirk, dark eyes gleaming down at him. Shouyou felt his own cock twitch in want.

"Like what?" the man asked.

Leaning down as if to take him in his mouth again, Shouyou said. "For example... I'm a tease."

His fingers stretched the silicon and when he pulled his hand out from his pocket, in one fluid motion he slipped the ring over the head of Kuroo's penis and down to the base, laying it flat and adjusting the parts that rolled over. Perfect, he thought, admiring his work. He then kissed the red, swollen tip of the cock, gazing up into Kuroo's eyes with a smirk, and stood up, brushing the dust off his knees.

He was about to turn around and leave, when Kuroo grabbed him by the arm, the grip slightly forceful, which only made Shouyou's sense of victory stronger and clearly visible in his smile.

"You can't just leave me like this," Kuroo said with a smile that promised all the pleasures of heaven and hell combined, his parted lips never looking as seductive as now, but Shouyou felt himself in the power now.

"Of course I can," he replied, freeing himself of Kuroo's grip. "But..." He turned back with a smirk on his face, stepping around the desk to put some distance between them, but nonetheless leaning over it to better watch Kuroo. "Say, would you like me to ride you?" he asked, eyes flashing with undiluted desire. "Here? In that chair?"

Kuroo's lips stretched in a smirk that was answer enough for Shouyou.

"But only if you wear it till the end of work," Shouyou added, gaze sliding down to Kuroo's hard cock, amber eyes half-closed as he waited for Kuroo's answer.

The man only laughed, a little lower than usual, raspier, a sound that sent a pleasant wave of heat down to Shouyou's abdomen.

"I am so looking forward to getting to know you better," Kuroo said, making Shouyou smirk when he turned to leave.

"Always a pleasure, Kuroo-san," he mock-bowed and feeling the man's dark eyes follow his every move, left with every intention to return back in full control of the situation.

The plan was going well.

 

* * *

 

Kenma was the last one to leave, and as he set the office keys on his desk, Shouyou couldn't help the bright smile from splitting his face, as he waved the man goodnight. Finally, _finally_ , they were alone in the office. Without delay, Shouyou grabbed his bag and slowly, not to seem desperate, crossed the rest of the room to Kuroo's door.

He entered without knocking, briefly thinking about how it recently became a habit and vowing to correct his behaviour starting next time, and came closer to the desk. Kuroo was seemingly immersed in the middle of correcting a report, his eyes gliding across letters, pen moving from time to time to rewrite a line or two, which was probably why he didn't bother to look up when Shouyou moved closer.

"Are you busy?" Shouyou asked, setting his bag near one of the visitor chairs in front of Kuroo's desk.

"Mm," Kuroo hummed, the end of the pen touching his lips in thought, but he didn't look up from the papers. "Just give me a minute."

"Sure," Shouyou answered, smirking a little to himself.

With an over exaggerated gesture, he reached into his bag and pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom, shamelessly setting it on the edge of the desk, right in front of Kuroo's eyes. If he were to look up. Which he now did and dark eyes stared at the two items long and hard, before they moved to Shouyou.

"You're making it very hard to focus," the man pointed out.

"Me?" Shouyou smiled innocently. "I'm not doing anything... yet."

Kuroo grumbled something under his breath that Shouyou was too far away to hear and returned to correcting the papers. This was good, this was where Shouyou had wanted him.

He stood up slowly, raised his arms above his head and stretched fully, pushing away the exhaustion of hours spent sitting in the same position. Then, he pulled the shirt out of his pants, wrinkled material easily giving way when he popped open the button of his pants. And when he pulled the zipper down, pushing his pants past his hips and letting them glide down his legs, the white of his shirt was the only thing covering his boxers from view. He was about to pull them down too, but stopped at a groan coming from his right.

"You are pure evil, Shouyou," Kuroo complained, his voice in equal parts frustrated and whining.

Shouyou turned to him, basking in the hungry way Kuroo's eyes followed every inch of his bare skin.

"Nah, I'm not pure," he said, walking around the desk. "But I may be evil. Just a little bit."

He reached out a hand to Kuroo's head, his fingers threading through his hair, nails scraping the skull in soft, soothing sequences, just enough to make the man close his eyes in bliss. And when he did, his back relaxing and falling back into the chair, Shouyou's other hand sneaked down to the still visible bulge in Kuroo's pants, palming at it in sync. Dark orbs gleamed at him, lips parted to break the silence, but Shouyou had nothing of it. He leaned closer, turned his head to the side and kissed Kuroo deeply, forgoing the soft caresses at the prodding of Kuroo's tongue - hungry, desperate, needy.

Kuroo eagerly obliged him, his arms coming round to bring Shouyou closer - one pushing away from the desk to make more space and then pulling Shouyou into his lap; the other running down his back, a light touch against the material of his shirt, until it slipped even further south, fingers splayed over one of his ass cheeks, while the thumb hooked itself on the upper hem.

Shouyou broke the kiss for a second to look down and carefully straddle Kuroo, his hand retreating from the man's crotch as he moved forward, rubbing himself against him sensually. He sighed shakily at the hardness of Kuroo's cock against his, pushing himself up to create more friction and relishing in the way Kuroo's hands squeezed at his hips, nails digging into flesh.

"I've waited enough for this, don't you dare tease me now," Kuroo almost growled, but his voice was too breathless to be a real threat and Shouyou only smirked.

He slipped off of Kuroo's lap, his grin widening at the man's frustrated groan, and pulled down his boxers, discarding them somewhere on the floor. He picked the lube and the condom off the desk and took his place on Kuroo once again, tucking the small bottle and a packet into the pocket of Kuroo's shirt. Reaching down, he unzipped the other's pants and freed his straining cock, which was slightly bigger than Shouyou remembered - red and swollen, looking almost on the edge of release.

Amber eyes flicked up.

"What are you waiting for then?" he asked, pulling out the lube with one hand and dangling the bottle in front of Kuroo's eyes, which gleamed with such lust that Shouyou felt his heartbeat quicken.

Kuroo didn't have to be invited further. He grabbed the bottle and in seconds his slick hand was moving behind Shouyou, the slightly cold liquid around his asshole making Shouyou tense in discomfort, but he quickly forgot about it when Kuroo's lips found his once again, pulling him into another deep kiss. Shouyou moved closer, their chests nearly touching, as one of Kuroo's fingers circled his entrance, warming him up enough to relax.

And when he did - Shouyou gasped against the man's lips, grabbing on to the back of the chair for leverage - Kuroo pushed it inside, stilling to give Shouyou time to recuperate. It was only knuckle-deep but slick enough to move with each motion, eliciting gasps and short moans from him, as he tried to get used to the sensation. Despite his visibly straining cock that brushed against Shouyou's thighs and shirt, Kuroo fingered him properly - his pace slow, but diligent, leaving him ample opportunity to adjust.

When he finally did, the second finger slipped inside almost naturally and Shouyou put his hand on one of the armrests to keep himself up as he started moving his hips, going down on Kuroo's fingers with too long suppressed desire. He bent backwards, head falling so far it was hard to swallow, but the gasps dried up his mouth enough to not be a bother. Feeling Kuroo's other hand running up his chest, he moan-sighed - he was too exposed for the man not to take advantage of it, his lips twitched in a smile when Kuroo grabbed his cock and stroked it expertly.

His hand began to shake under the onslaught of feelings: the thrusting of fingers, deep into his asshole, the very sound of lube and bodily fluids squirting in and out of him sending thrilling shivers down his spine, the hot heaviness of Kuroo's cock brushing against him from time to time like a well-measured tease, and the tight grip of Kuroo's hand on his own, jerking, rubbing, squeezing.

When the third finger entered him, Shouyou thought he would go mad. Every thrust brushed against his prostate, their position so much different from the usual one, Kuroo's fingers bent in a different angle found the spot perfectly, bringing him into a state where Shouyou's mind could only think of one thing.

He moaned as another flash of hot white pleasure spiked through his body and leaned back towards Kuroo, his hips still working against the man's fingers, as if without his permission. He kissed Kuroo, barely a touch of lips, since he could no longer hold his breath for a proper kiss, his hands blindly reaching for the condom in Kuroo's pocket. He stopped briefly to run his fingers across the man's nipples hidden under his shirt, the feeling of his twitching cock maddening in his arousal.

Supporting himself with one hand on Kuroo's shoulder, the man's fingers still stretching him inside, Shouyou ripped the package open with his teeth. But before he put the condom on Kuroo, he stroked him a few times, surprised by how hot and hard he actually was. Pre-cum was already leaking from the tip, Shouyou's thumb rubbing it in the man's sensitive skin.

He probably won't last long, Shouyou thought with a pang of regret, finally slipping the condom on. His fingers barely rolled it down, when Kuroo was pulling him forward into a kiss, fingers slipping out of Shouyou's ass. The tongue delving into his mouth distracted him enough to not notice when or how Kuroo poured some lube over his cock, but he felt when it prodded at his entrance.

Breaking the kiss and steadying himself on the chair, Shouyou slowly pushed himself down, stopping briefly for a few sharp breaths, until he was full to the brim with Kuroo's pulsing length. The hands gripping his hips with a bruising force were enough to convey how much self-control it took for Kuroo to remain as still as he was, while Shouyou adjusted to the feeling. Ignoring the slight pain which flashed down his back with every move, Shouyou leaned forward and took Kuroo's lips in a contrastingly gentle kiss.

A peck, light and soft, and another, his hands cupping Kuroo's face until the man's eyes fluttered closed and the fingers on Shouyou's hips relaxed a bit. Only then did Shouyou allow himself to really move.

He ground his hips back and forward, flexing to better accommodate the cock inside him. Kuroo groaned, low and throatily.

"Fuck," he rasped out, nails digging into the flash of Shouyou's ass. "I won't last long."

Shouyou chuckled breathlessly, thighs straining as he picked up the pace.

"I know," he answered, changing the angle and leaning back.

He propped his hands on Kuroo's knees and pushed off of the man's lap, coming down hard and making himself moan to the company of Kuroo's deep groans. The air around them got hotter, more and more stifling, and Shouyou could feel sweat trickle down his back, as his thighs quivered from the sheer effort of supporting his body. But he continued with his quick pace, despite the way his arms and legs trembled in exhaustion, his eyes trained on Kuroo's face, looking for the signs of upcoming release.

Suddenly he found it - the sharp furrowing of the man's brows as his mouth opened and fingers dug deep into Shouyou's ass cheeks - and Kuroo thrust up deep into him with desperate need. Shouyou moaned at the feeling of hot cum warming up his insides, but he continued moving, slower now, but without stopping, up and down, the steady rise of his hips.

Kuroo's grip on him slackened and the man's eyes half-closed, fully satiated. But Shouyou wasn't. And he was far from accomplishing his plan.

With some effort, he stilled his hips, moving forward and pushing Kuroo's face up to meet him eye to eye.

"Hey," he said, kissing the man softly. "Don't fall asleep on me, I'm not done yet."

Strong arms sneaking around his waist made Shouyou smile, but that smile disappeared rather quickly when Kuroo stood up, still holding him in a way that allowed his cock to be deeply buried inside Shouyou, and lay him on the desk, carelessly sliding the papers off of it. He pulled out of Shouyou only to remove the ring, one hand reaching back to his pocket and Shouyou watched him change the condom for a new one.

He narrowed his eyes at Kuroo, sudden suspicion punching him right in the gut. And when Kuroo thrust into him in one fluid motion, Shouyou's back arching off the hard desk, he bit back a moan, scowling lightly.

"You planned this," he accused, glaring a bit at the man who was now leaning over him.

And he had the guts to call him pure evil, Shouyou snorted in his mind. If anyone could work the horns perfectly in their relationship, it was Kuroo, without any doubts. The smirk the man was now sending his way was in no part contrite, but full of self-satisfaction and that languid daredevilry that made Shouyou want to immediately kiss it off. He pouted at himself.

"I might have," Kuroo agreed, and Shouyou huffed in indignation.

If he wasn't so hard and having Kuroo's dick shoved up his ass, Shouyou might have walked out on the man. But as he was, he only clenched his ass muscles a bit, glaring up at Kuroo, his arms reaching up to bring him closer.

"Then you better make it up to me," he said and this time when Kuroo smirked he was close enough to wipe it off the man's lips with a hungry kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is it, the deed is done. I hope you liked this series and will stop by for the next big thing which I'm planning for the rare pair week ;3  
> reviews?


End file.
